<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conjured Up Family by chimericalCarnival</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106624">Conjured Up Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival'>chimericalCarnival</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorillaz [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Summoning, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Jacob Niccals (Or Jacob Sebastian Niccals, depending on who you asked) felt robbed of the fame and fortune his son had achieved. So he decided he’d get his own music prodigy just like how Murdoc found his. Sebastian’s plan was to create a musician so talented and skilled that they would run Gorillaz out of business. </p><p>However things rarely turn out the way they were intended and he ends up giving the two a son instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorillaz [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Empty and half-empty pill bottles litter the floor and every surface in the room. How one man could acquire that many painkillers is questionable though somewhere out there is probably one recently rich pharmacist or a very, very satisfied drug dealer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the method, it led to 2D being sprawled out on top of the hotel bed in a near comatose state for longer than what was healthy. Drifting in and out of consciousness every now and then. But you can’t blame him, really. An addict’s life is a hard one and the temptation to retreat into old habits are constantly at the edges of one’s mind. Especially after traumatic events...like Plastic Beach. Yeah, that could be classified as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> traumatic, considering all the bullshit he went through just to make some bloody album with his boy...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D was trying to be positive about it all; trying to work past everything with a healthier mindset. Maybe do some inner soul searching without the constant threat of danger or abuse. That was the whole point of his current, self granted “sabbatical”. But working through trauma was a lot harder than what those health gurus made it out to be. Though he supposed it wouldn’t be called trauma if it wasn’t, well, traumatizing. To top it all off, his migraines were also back in full force and the poor lad couldn’t help but slip back into his old habits while he tried to cope. It was hard to think things through when you weren’t so smart, in pain and lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while the unconscious singer slowly began to come out of his painkiller induced stupor and, after the occasional twitch of the fingers and furrow of his brow, he was able to open his eyes . It was almost sunset, if the near blinding sunlight coming in from the west was anything to go by. He let out a grunt as he twisted his head away from the light, curling himself into the sheets. His body felt heavy and his mouth was dry. How long had he been laying here? Hours, days? Whatever the amount, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> long enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over, he reached out to blindly search for the cup of water on the nightstand, only to knock it over on the process. Perfect. He groaned and, giving up on that option, chose to grab the bottle of beer next to him instead. It was nearly empty with most of its contents spilled on the sheets, but it would have to do. Gulping the lukewarm liquid hastily, his mind slowly began to make sense of the world around him. The hotel room, the booze, the pills-it was all coming back to him and he grimaced as he began to piece together fully the situation he had landed himself back into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time he had been this fucked up had been in his early twenties. Coming fresh out of his car crash induced coma only to immediately be thrust into stardom had taken a lot out of him. More than he really let on. When he wasn’t working on the band, he usually was like this; Drugged out in his room for days till someone managed to shake him out of his stupor. That person was usually Russel. The man always looked out for 2D in times like those, even if he hadn’t fully warmed up to him yet. He wasn’t happy about it though and had scolded him many times, trying to get the singer to see some kind of reason. It made him feel guilty, but hadn’t been enough to push him to change. That didn’t really happen till Noodle had stumbled upon him one of those times. She looked terrified and had sounded panicked when she went to inform the others. It was a hard time, since it was back when she could barely speak English and the adults only knew a handful of Japanese phrases between them. None of them could communicate and it took them a while to calm her down. It was horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that 2D has tried to be better. Tried to cut back and focus his attention on other things. It worked, little by little. At the very least, he wasn’t as spun out as he used to be. Russel was happy to hear, Noodle was relieved and then Murdoc...He never said it out loud, but he was proud. Or jealous? No, he was fine with it. He gave him that slight smile/smirk when he found out. He said something witty that he can’t remember, but did remember when the bassist put an arm around his waist as he pulled him closer. So secure...so safe-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D jerked violently, a hand coming up to clamp over his mouth. He quickly scrambled off the bed as he rushed to the bathroom, though ended up stumbling in as his foot got caught on the sheets and he fell onto the tiled floor. He barely managed to lean over the edge of the tub before throwing up. Yeah, he unfortunately remembered this part of his drugged stupors. Not the best part. After he felt a bit better (which was just slightly less than death) he tugged on the faucet and let it all wash away, not minding much that he was also getting his hair wet in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was...it was all mucked up. Things have been for a while but he supposed he didn’t want to think about it at the time. It was nicer to just pretend that everything was okay and that all the bad things would pass. That all these shitty things Murdoc did, all the bad things that happened to him, would just go away. But even after everything was over 2D just...he felt...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer shut off the water and looked out the bathroom door with a confused expression. He wasn’t expecting anyone and the little ‘do not disturb’ thing was on the door, so it couldn’t be the maid. Another knock, accompanied by muffled Spanish. Sounded serious. “Coming, coming.” he said, voice a bit too hoarse to be audible but he slowly pulls himself up anyways. He drinks some mouthwash before heading over to the door. It’s a mailman holding a rather large box. The mailman says something about ‘correo’, ‘pinches europeos’ and ‘nadie lo quiere’. Words and phrases 2D can’t even begin to translate despite the mini Spanish lessons he got from Murdoc. Though he supposed it wouldn’t matter, since this was Mexico and the Spanish here was different from Spain. The man suddenly says ‘firma’ as he shoves a pen into 2D’s hand before holding out a clipboard. Deciding not to trouble the other and anger him even more by trying to explain he didn’t order anything, he signs anyway. The man dumps the box in 2D’s arms and leaves as quickly as he came. He barely catches the man yell something in a relieved tone before 2D finally closes the door with a kick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels kind of heavy and 2D sets it on the bed with a sigh. It looks real beat up. All water damaged, dented, stained, has holes in it, and covered with various postage stamps from different places. Britain, Japan, North Korea and finally Mexico. He bites his lip as he wonders what it could be. Looks like it was addressed to a lot of places, seeing as multiple labels and scribbled out writing littered the cardboard...but why? 2D runs a hand over the box and wrinkles his nose a bit. A part of him wonders if it’s from Murdoc...but he pushes that thought aside quickly. Most likely it’s fan mail or something from the label. Perhaps some lost package, even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding he may as well pop it open to see if it’s worth anything before he goes back to sleep, he fishes around till he finds a bottle opener and cuts through the already worn out tape. When he pulls back the flaps, all he sees are dirty sheets and trash. Hm. Maybe it really is some sort of hate mail. 2D pushes back some of the rags with an empty beer bottle, digging deeper into the box till-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D stumbles backwards with a shriek. Bottle flying as he crashes into the wall behind him with a loud thud. His breathing quickens as he stares at the box with equal parts horror and confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Few Months Ago:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for Sebastian to bail his son Hannibal out of prison, though not because of anything selfless. It was usually for his own selfish, conniving reasons. Such as using him for a nicking spree or some sort of scam that will inevitably end Hannibal back into the yard. But this time was different. When Sebastian broke Hannibal out had quickly given him a task before telling him to meet him back at the house. It was a weird request but Hannibal merely did what he was asked. He was more than used to his father’s eccentric behavior. After a few hours he returned home with the package in tow and was ready to be dismissed but was surprised to hear his father needed him further. Sebastian was a lazy, scumbag of a man. But there were rare moments of determination that came through when he was really planning something dastardly. And that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was leaning against the back wall, sharpening one of his knives as he watched his father with suspicion. Sebastian had been pacing the living room since he arrived. Muttering and whispering to himself as he walked about, deep in thought. The eldest son bore more of a resemblance to his father than he liked, though luckily managed to escape actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>acting</span>
  </em>
  <span> like his father. Still an asshole, but less cruel and unconcerned with money and power. Unfortunately his younger brother Murdoc seemed to be the one to leave with their father’s personality. Though he had more brains than their father, he supposed. As if that meant anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was neither here nor there. Finally, Sebastian spoke, “Have you heard about what happened to Murdoc and his little band?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shrugged, “Sort of. They released a new album, didn’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another album...another fortune right at their feet.” Sebastian scowls, “And do you think that ungrateful little bastard left anything for his family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal suppressed an eye roll. He’s been having to hear about Sebastian ranting about Murdoc’s ‘ungratefulness’ for years now. He could give a shit about the money, he honestly didn’t care. But for some reason their father was under the delusion that he deserved some of that money. If not all of it. He didn’t of course, but Hannibal was not going to be the one to tell their father that. “No he didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he didn't!” he shouted, “No, he keeps it to himself. Hoarding it for himself only. Boasting about his success with his little band, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t the one to inspire him or put him on this path. Like I am not the real mastermind here. No, instead he says it’s all him and he flaunts his money, his fame, his skill, his little homo relationship-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Hannibal frowned, “What’s your point?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian stopped and turned toward Hannibal. The other shrinks a little at that but keeps his composure. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that your ungrateful brother is never going to give up the money that I deserve-that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserve.” he amends. Hannibal sees through the bullshit comradery, but doesn’t comment. “He never will. But that doesn’t mean that we are out of the woods yet. I’ve devised a plan for us to become rich.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake,” Hannibal groans, “If you want me to steal Murdoc’s money I can’t. Or the rest of his band’s money either-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t stealing money. Or pawing off their goods after their supposed death. We are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> money.” With a sly grin Sebastian retreats down the hall, though keeps talking, “Gorillaz is currently missing, probably dead, in the middle of the goddamn ocean. They’re broken up and now is the time to strike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strike what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian returns with a book, “I’ve figured it out. Your brother only got famous because he lucked out and found that blue haired boy toy of his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend, actually-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?? He struck gold with that talented twat. And we are going to do the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By starting a band?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By </span>
  <em>
    <span>making</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prodigy. Did you steal what I asked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Bending down by the couch, Hannibal dug through his duffle bag before pulling out a plastic bag. Inside was a red plaid cap (the same hat 2D had used on the cover of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demon Days</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a guitar string from one of Noodle’s guitars and a drumstick that belonged to Russel. Collector items that Hannibal had been instructed to steal. “I doubt the bloke is gunna notice they’re gone any time soon. If you’re gunna sell it, do it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian opened the bag and carefully pulled out the cap first. Flipping it over, he eyed the inside critically before a wide, unsettling grin spread across his face, “Perfect…” Using tweezers, he picked out a long, pretty strand of blue hair before carelessly tossing the cap to the ground. Hannibal wrinkled his nose as his father took it to the kitchen and came back with it in a black rag soaked with something that smelled awful. “Just one more thing…” he muttered after placing the drumstick and string in the rag with the tweezers as well, being uncharacteristically careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now fully concerned, Hannibal stood uneasily to the side, “What the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother’s worked with the Devil before...why don’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devil…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian ignored him and took the rag to Murdoc’s old room. It has since been used as a storage room since he moved out. Or a trash room, considering whatever junk Sebastian got tired of seeing was tossed inside. But Murdoc’s things, or whatever he had left, were still there. After setting the rag on top of a pentagram (that had been there forever. Murdoc made it sometime in secondary school) he began lighting the candles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal followed, despite his uncertainty, and watched his father set up this impromptu ritual. “Okay...and what exactly do you want to do with Satan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way I see it, the only way to beat Gorillaz is to snuff it out with something better. Someone just as good as the singer and Murdoc and the whole group. A combination of them all.” He begins digging through the drawers and finds an old brush with Murdoc’s hairs still attached. “Perfect.” He carefully drops it on top of the blue strand of hair before folding up the rag. “There,” he grabs a book off the dresser which Hannibal is sure was Murdoc’s, and flips to a page. “Now all I need is a few drops of blood and we can begin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sebastian turns to look at Hannibal expectantly, he stiffens, “What?! You want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It needs to be good blood. And I’d do it, but it’s my plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not putting my blood in a pentagram!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it or I’ll do it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal winces. He tries to tell himself Sebastian is old and his dad was not the strong bastard like before. He couldn’t chase him out of the house or even win a fight against him...and yet when he gives Hannibal that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can’t find himself saying no. So he snarls and pulls out his knife before walking over and slicing his palm. Hannibal squeezes his hand into a fist as a few drops of blood fall on top of the rag. He swears he hears some sort of sizzle sound, but pushes past the detail, “There. Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very. Good boy, Hannibal.” Sebastian taunts. Hannibal scowls and steps back as Sebastian begins the chant. At first, nothing happens. But then, the wind blows from an unknown source in the room, the flames of the candles grow higher and the room seems to vibrate with energy. Sebastian’s voice gets louder and Hannibal presses himself against the wall and covers his face as the middle of the pentagram lights on fire. There’s a huge blast of light...and then it all goes silent. Hannibal peeks past his arm and sees Sebastian had stumbled backwards and was on the ground, staring at the middle of the pentagram. He expects a huge ass demon or some ungodly pile of demonic goo but...nothing of the sort. The rag just looks...kinda bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock the two men stare before Sebastian stands up, “What the fuck??? Where’s the demon? Where’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” he moves to sit on his knees as he looks at the lump. “Looks like a pile of shit! Fuck!” Sebastian begins to look at the book again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving forward slowly, Hannibal keeps his eyes on the mound, “What were you even trying to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Summon a being! Human or demon-I don’t know. It was supposed to summon a musician! Someone who could out play Murdoc and his bloody band…Feh!” he throws the book to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal picked up the book and read through the page. After a moment he pauses before looking back at his Dad. “...Did you actually read through the page? The whole thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I skimmed it, why does it matter? It says it was supposed to make me a human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a conception spell. For people who want to reproduce but can’t. And don’t mind having a demon-human hybrid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah exactly! Make a human man-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human </span>
  <b>baby</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?” Sebastian looks at him with a blank expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looks around before picking up a hanger and moving closer to the mound. He wedges the corner underneath a flap of fabric and manages to undo the wrapping some and, sure enough, there lies a tiny baby. Not quite newborn, but no more than two months. He looks...like Murdoc and 2D, if he thinks about it. Or assumes it looks like the singer, since he has only ever seen him on the tv. It surely does look like Murdoc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? Why would there even be a spell for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satan likes queers, apparently.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian curses under his breath and leans over to grab the child but is quickly stopped as Hannibal grabs his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” He winces at his father’s angry gaze but continues, “Don’t touch it. The second it gets human contact, it’ll wake up. Says right here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wringing his arm free, he stares at the thing with disappointment….before pausing. “Wait...is it dead or…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...asleep. It’s like in hibernation I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so it will keep growing while asleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian clapped his hands together. “Perfect! Then we wait for it to age up, and then we will get right to work with making it famous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to leave it here? How long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...not too long, cause I’ll forget...5-8 years? Yeah that’s a good age for music prodigies.” he hummed in content, “I can play the long game if I know I riches await.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a number of flaws in this plan. Too many to count, really. But Hannibal was still reeling that there was a baby in the middle of a pentagram that was alive and just...well fucking there. Reading through the specifics of the spell again, looks like the hair acted as the ‘genes’ for the parents and the extra items just kinda added to what the kid would be like. It would be a musician for sure but...holy fuck. Hannibal set the book aside, “Are you just gunna keep it locked in this room? I mean, even if it survives while locked up for several years, it needs to...learn, yeah? Walk, talk-shit like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...might be right. But I’m not raising another kid.” Sebastian scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering their childhood and numerous half siblings, Hannibal thought his dad was being too generous with the word ‘raise’, but that was a thought for later. “Maybe just give it to an orphanage. Then a couple years later pop up and take it back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh Hannibal, you genius. You always were my favorite.” Sebastian ignores the grimace from him and searches for an empty cardboard box. He starts shoving some random sheets and towels inside. After it was kind of a padded bed he uses a dustpan to scoop the baby up and flop it into the box. As the spell promised, the baby didn’t even twitch. Perfect. He stabbed a few holes for air just in case before taping it up. “I’ll drop it off at some orphanage on my way to get some smokes. I’d send you but don’t need the cops stoppin you halfway and ruining my plan. ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looked down at the box, wrinkling his nose. It didn’t feel...right. He thought of the future this kid had, especially when he was just going to come back to his shit bag father. Plus, in a way, it was Murdoc’s kid. Would that make Murdoc a dad now? Would that make him an Uncle? Hannibal watches as Sebastian walks out with the box, before frowning and looking away. No, this was just some demon spawn. Not a real human, either. It wasn’t his problem. If anything, this whole plan would probably just blow up in his dad’s face like it always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out of the house Sebastian makes his way through the street, box tucked under his arm and a pep in his step. He already knows what orphanage to head to. The same one he tried to drop Murdoc in before he got side tracked by some sexy bird on the corner all those years ago. But this time he was going to go straight to the orphanage. He was-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jacob~” Sebastian pauses and looks up to see a familiar, big busted woman hanging out the window. “Where ya goin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Eda~ I got to drop somethin’ off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come up and play, Jacob. I’m lonely…” she pouts, pressing her elbows together to accentuate her large chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian hesitates, looking down the street then back up, “I can’t…darling. Really...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband isn’t home~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that changes everything.“...Bring a marker down here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman gave a happy squeal before disappearing back into the flat. Well...he had some time right? Sebastian was debating whether or not to bring the box in. But Eda was as dumb as she was chesty and without a doubt she’d open the box and wake the damn thing up. No, best to leave it outside so he can pick it up on his way out. ‘Sides who would take a box like this at this time of day? Sebastian drops the box at the stoop and when Eda appears with a marker he quickly scribbles on top of the box ‘Demon on Board’ before tossing the marker over his shoulder. There, no one would touch it now. Surely not! Once that is settled he wraps an arm around Eda, “Come on darling, let’s go upstairs~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two disappeared from sight and for a while, the street was calm. Minus the occasional passerby. But what Sebastian didn’t know was that Eda was expecting a package delivered soon. Very, very soon, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A big delivery truck soon pulled up next to the stoop and two men walked out, carrying the heavy package up. But paused when they saw a smaller box sitting off to the side. “Huh, look at that. Must’ve missed the postman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder why? Ah, there it is. No stamps. Or address...what’s that say there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men squinted at the handwriting. Sebastian Niccals' handwriting that, unbeknownst to Sebastian himself but known to everyone else in town, was the worst handwriting in Stoke. So bad, in fact, that anyone who’s ever seen it constantly mistakes it for a fingerless three year old’s handwriting. Much like these men here. “Must be a little kid’s writing. No love from the parents, they didn’t even help him write.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it bloody say though?” The taller man squinted, “That’s a D for sure. Everything else is...D...a?...m…u-no, might be an’ o...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” The shorter man snapped his fingers, “Damon Albarn! The guy who works for the Gorillaz and did that live tour cause the real band couldn’t make it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! Probably another package for the Gorillaz. Seen a lot of those recently, haven’t we? After what happened everyone’s been sending them out. Lot of kids writing to those poor saps. Lost some real heroes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This lad probably loved ‘em. Especially since one of the band members grew up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really. The green dickhead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor lil idiot, can’t even spell Damon Albarn right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two gave a hum of shame in unison, staring at the package, before a bright idea hit them. “Ey, let’s send this out on the kids behalf, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds good. Brighten up their day, it would. Especially if they get somethin’ back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the recipient became the sender and the two delivery men mailed off the package to Damon Albarn’s current address, assuming they were doing a good deed. However, good or not, this deed was the start of the package’s long, and very tedious, journey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Albarn got it, he saw it came from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stoke-on-Trent </span>
  </em>
  <span>and immediately rejected it. He had enough of Murdoc’s tricks and thus sent it to where Murdoc was being held. However Dungeon Abbey refused the package, saying that prisoners can’t get big packages like that. So it was sent to the next known Gorillaz member which was Noodle. However living in a secluded Japanese Village meant that...it was secluded...and hard to get to. So, after the mailman was unable to reach Noodle’s home, it was sent to Russel...or at least it was sent to the North Korean Border before being thrown right back out for being foreign. That left only one other band member. One who was MIA for a while till he wasn’t (and never really was). Luckily, rather than being in jail, a secluded village or unreachable country...he was in a well known hotel resort in a fairly accessible country. Meaning the package went through. Meaning, of course-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of the package, underneath grime, dirty clothes and wet rags...was a baby. A...real fucking baby. 2D stared in terror at the unmoving thing, wondering what kind of sick fuck would send something like this in the mail-let alone a box. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming or tripping really bad but...no it was real. It was all actually happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D gripped his hair and tugged on it as he let out a few worried and panicked noises, pacing back and forth. What the fuck, what the fuck….What was he supposed to do? Should he call the police? Should he send it back? This baby, this thing, has been in the box for god knows how long. However, after freaking out for a while he managed to look back at it and noticed it didn’t look very...dead. He had seen plenty of dead things wash up on Plastic Beach, and had watched a whale decay right in front of him for months. This baby didn’t look anything like that. It looked still as hell, but it wasn’t rotting, or in rigor or anything. It just looked...asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hysteria subsiding, he slowly let go of his hair before slowly inching his way closer to the baby. It smelled awful, but more along the lines of just gross grime than anything dead. It was also a little sallow, though he supposed it looked pretty damn good for how long it’s been in there. Eventually 2D is hovering over the baby, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks down at the child. Something about it looks...familiar, though he can’t put his finger on it. Not that it really matters. He isn’t trying to find any connections with a baby that was quite literally dropped on his doorstep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D holds his hands out a bit, rubbing his fingertips together nervously as he stares down at the baby. He isn’t sure if he should touch it and pulls his hand back a little, glancing at the phone that rested on the nightstand. However when he looks back, he sees a house centipede emerging from the rags and crawling on to the child. He screams and quickly reaches over to pluck the ugly thing off before throwing it to the floor, finger lightly touching the baby’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the baby gasped, taking in its first breath and scaring the Hell out of 2D once more. Soon after, the baby began to cry. Not too loudly, but enough to make him wince and cover his ears as his head throbbed. That was the last thing he needed after coming out of a drugged out stupor. Though he supposed it wasn’t the baby’s fault. He’d be crying too if he woke up covered in dirty sheets and was trapped in a box too. Huh, he supposed he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been in a situation like that before...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t matter, 2D had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t exactly sure how to pick up a baby, having only held once in his life and even then that was a baby monkey. But, seeing as the baby wasn’t going to stop magically crying on its own, he guessed he didn’t have much of a choice. He scooped the child up, awkwardly holding it a little ways from himself as he looked down at the little thing. It was still crying so he lightly bounced it up and down, giving awkward ‘shh’s’. They were probably...hungry? And dirty. And not happy about traveling in a box for lord knows how long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, alright, alright. Umm…” He set the baby down on the bed before going over to the phone. Dialing the front desk, he nervously chewed on his fingernails till someone picked up, “Um, can you send baby things up?....Baby things...uh...bottle...clothes...diapers…how old? um...I don’t know” he winced as the baby gave a particularly loud scream. “Give me everything! All baby things. T-todo cosas tieno-tienen baby.” he said, straining to remember the little bit of Spanish that he learned from Murdoc. The front desk soon understood and after he gave his room number they said someone would be up shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D hung up before turning his attention back to the crying baby. He moved to loom over the baby, patting it’s little chest lightly as it cried. Though once he saw tears start streaming, he felt like he was gunna cry himself. “Aww, it’s okay little guy. Stuff is comin’. I promise. Please don’t cry.” The baby let out a hiccup as the sobs quieted a little and suddenly, the baby opened their eyes to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One a dark brown and the other a light blue. The same shade of blue that 2D used to have before the accident. This gave 2D slight pause as he looked the baby over fully. It certainly...looked a bit like him. Or at least he assumed so. All baby’s looked like babies. But, aside from the slight tuff of black hair and very dark brown eye, the baby held some resemblance to him. Maybe...it wasn’t so accidental after all that the baby was shipped here. Still, it left a lot of questions unanswered, but none that he could really think about right now because soon the baby returned to crying at the top of their lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple more minutes of crying and 2D’s seemingly useless shushing and pats, a knock at the door brought relief to the singer who quickly scrambled off the bed to open it. One of the staff members brought three large baskets full of a bunch of baby things. Most he expected, like formula, bottles, clothes etc. Though some stuff 2D didn’t even think about, like wipes, blankets and little grooming tools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D quickly took the items, tipped and thanked them, before shutting the door and rushing back to the baby. What first, what first? Clothes? Bath? Diaper? Food? Food! Yeah food! 2D dropped the baskets and dug around till he found something that looked like baby milk. Came with a bottle and a dummy looking thing. After three failed attempts to make a bottle, he soon figured it out. Ahh...okay...how to feed the baby...shit…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D struggled with picking up the baby while holding the bottle and also trying not to fall off the bed for a while till, finally, he managed to carry the baby in one hand and feed it with another. The cries came to an abrupt stop as the child soon latched on to the little dummy on the end. A huge wave of relief went over 2D and he tilted his head back to enjoy the silence. The drumming in his head slowly died down and the pain became more manageable. 2D let out a sigh, shutting his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them and staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby let out a small noise and he looked back down, watching as the child stared up at him with bleary eyes. Something about them was endearing and the singer couldn’t help but smile a bit. Perhaps that was the natural charm of babies, he supposed. All pudgy and squishy. He shifted them in his arms and leaned back against the headboard, “I’m still not sure how you got here. Or why.” the baby blinked up at him, “But I guess you can stay. At least for now, until we figure out what to do.” he smiled. It had been a rough time and he imagined it was only going to get harder but...it didn’t feel like it would get worse. For a brief moment, things felt...okay. It was going to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then 2D felt something wet...and smelly…ah. Maybe diapers should have been the first priority. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2D thinks over his decision, Hannibal makes his next move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had taken 2D about 30 seconds before he realized how fully unprepared he was for raising a child. After all, he couldn’t even keep Noodle’s tamagotchi pets alive- he didn’t know how well he would fare with a real, living thing. He panicked for another 30 seconds before he realized he knew someone who would be more than qualified in helping him. His parents. More specifically, his mother the nurse. If anyone knew the basics of taking care of a baby, it was her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily it wasn’t too late and he managed to catch his mother before she went off to bed. In typical Pot-Parent fashion, she didn’t seem to care or worry much for her son or the fact he just said he found a baby in a box and was now raising it. His parents, while loving, were not the most careful or diligent. Case and point, they let Murdoc, who brutally injured their son, be his caretaker despite being abusive and, again, the reason for their son’s catatonic state. Then they went on to let their son join a band with his abuser without batting an eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Underlying trauma aside, he was forever grateful for his Mom’s knowledge and overwhelming patience as she slowly and carefully explained what he was supposed to do after feeding the child. Burping the baby wasn’t so hard, but he could do without the icky spit up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Okay, they’re burped...now what? I think he went to the bathroom…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you need to give him a bath.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like throw him in the tub?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there are special baby tubs for that. However if not you’ll simply have to hold him while you wash him. Maybe sure to support his head, the water’s not too cold or hot…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm...how do I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his mother went step by step in the bathing process, with 2D awkwardly juggling the phone and the child as he followed along, he wondered if he really was going to do this. As dense as he was, even he knew a baby was a lot of work. The band had been lucky Noodle was more or less self sufficient when she arrived at Kong Studios. There were still parental duties they had to take up- or, well, that Russel had to pick up. 2D had acted more like an older brother to her while Murdoc felt more like an Uncle. Though he wasn't a creepy one, thankfully. More of a loser one, or so Russel would say. It was better than nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This, however, was a literal baby who was dependent on an adult for everything it needed, not just a few things. So simple on paper but difficult in practice. One thing that was a benefit though was how patient the child seemed to be. The baby, which he soon found out was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was fairly patient. Merely staring at 2D with curious eyes as the singer panicked and struggled with the bathtub. More water got out of the tub than in the tub, he tried so hard not to fall, his pants wouldn't stay rolled up and he wondered what lukewarm felt like; it was chaos to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, half in desperation and half out of exhaustion, he ended up sitting in the tub fully dressed while he balanced the child on his knee and held the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he got to cleaning up the baby. He did as he was told and gave a tired sigh, glancing at the various baby shampoo and soap bottles floating along with them in the water. They fell in somewhere between step seven and step twenty-two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Make sure not to get any soap in his eyes and nose." his mother reminded, "It'll freak him out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." he carefully poured the water on their head, watching as the child squirmed but otherwise wasn't entirely upset. The baby stuck their tongue out slightly before looking around the room. He was rather cute, he must admit. He looked a lot better now that he wasn't covered in piss and whatever else was inside the box. It still didn't make a lot of sense how they got here...but he supposed not a lot of things in the world made sense. "What do I do after?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well get them dressed dear." His mother sighs, but she sounds more tired than bothered. "And don't put the nappy on too tight. Otherwise he'd fuss." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D gave a hum, "I think I'm just about done." he poured another cup of water on the baby, "What do I do after all that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then they sleep." she yawned, "Speaking of sleep, I must get to bed dear. I have to wake up early for work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Mum-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight dear and good luck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mum-!" And she hung up. Ah. He looked at the phone before sighing and throwing it out the door. He looked back at the baby who was staring back at him. "I guess it's time to get you out." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another five minutes of struggling to get out of the tub and he carefully set the baby on top of the bed, knocking away any stray pills and bottles before doing so. He picked the first onsie that he found and after wasting two diapers he finally managed to get the other dressed up. "Why are there so many buttons…" he muttered to himself, slowly clicking each light yellow button into place. After some time he gave a slight smile and stood back, "There, all done." His smile was cut off as he soon shivered. His soaking wet clothes clung to him uncomfortably and were quickly getting ice cold temperature. Better to swap them out for something warmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he changed into some new clothes he wondered where he would put the lad. He supposed he could leave him on the bed, but he worried they might fall off. Or that 2D would somehow harm them in some way during the night. Babies were fragile, weren't they? Maybe not this one, considering it's been shipped in a box all over the place, but he didn't want to hurt him if he could avoid it. Once he was changed he picked up the child once more, "Now where are you goin' to sleep? Don't think you'd wanna go in the box again." He looked at the cardboard box that had tipped over when he knocked it off the bed. "Doesn't smell great, does it? Where do you want to sleep?" he asked, looking back at him. The baby yawns and settles in his arms, rubbing his face against the crook of his arm. "Well don't do that. I can't carry you forever." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words fell on deaf ears because the child closed his eyes anyway and fell asleep. Well...fuck. 2D sighed and looked around before he remembered the gift basket that the baby stuff came in. It was pretty big and it looked like he'd fit. At least until he could find something suitable. He could probably ask for a crib or something but he realized he was getting tired too. It would do for tonight at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carelessly he dumps the baby items onto the couch with his free hand before setting it next to the bed. He pushes a pillow into the basket, forcing it down till it looks like a somewhat makeshift mattress. He tosses a blanket inside and he thinks it looks decent enough. He looks back down at the child who is still comfortably asleep. After a bit of maneuvering he carefully laid the baby down in the basket before he laid down near the edge of the bed, watching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that things quieted down, he was able to process today's events. It all happened so quickly that only now did he realize the full weight of the situation. 2D had no idea who could have sent the package or why they would send a baby, of all things, to him. No scorned lovers came to mind or any enemies that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> send a baby as some weird form of revenge. Even Murdoc, with all his crazy antics, wouldn't do something like this. He didn't even know where that asshole was. He was probably dead or hiding out like a coward somewhere else. 2D frowned lightly and looks down at the ground. Did Murdoc want kids? 2D couldn't really say. He tried to remember if Murdoc mentioned children, either in passing or idle planning, but couldn't come up with anything. They never discussed things like that in detail. Serious topics were a bit brief between them, though they did happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the quieter and less hostile moments of their relationship they'd sometimes talk about themselves. Murdoc, too drunk to be overly chaotic, had disclosed moments of his terrible childhood. About events and experiences that had left their mark on the man in the worst way. 2D would have thought he was lying, if the other wasn't so earnest about it. If he didn't sound so broken, that is. No witty remarks or snide comments, just soft and pained words as he told him things he hadn't told anyone else. Then with teary eyes he'd take a swig of the bottle and bury his face in 2D's shoulder before falling into silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other than that he couldn't think of anything else. But if he had to guess the answer would be no, he didn't want any. Didn't matter, though. Not anymore, since the two weren't together. They hadn't been for a while now and yet 2D still felt a hint of disappointment at the realization. Pushing that aside, he tried to think if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted any children. In his younger years, he'd probably say no. Especially after the 'illegitimate scamming' stint he got wrapped up in. But now...well, he guessed he didn't know. Being with Murdoc he had subconsciously pushed the idea of kids out of sight, out of mind. But now that he was here, with this little lad…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft noise brought 2D's gaze back to the child. The boy gave a small stretch, face scrunching up for a second before he relaxed once more with a content and happy sigh. Heh...looking at the child now, 2D decided that he may not necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids but this baby...he wanted him. The baby needed him. They were both lost, both cast aside, but together perhaps they'd be a little less lonely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D watched over the baby till eventually 2D succumbed to sleep as well, an arm draped over the basket as the two drifted off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slamming shut startled Hannibal from his spot on the couch. He looked up in surprise to see his dad come in cussing up a storm, looking absolutely livid. “FUCKING POST, FUCKING BOX!” he yelled, punching the wall in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sense of latent fear bubbled up in his chest but he forcefully pushed it down, once again reminding himself that he wasn’t a child anymore and that his father couldn’t hurt him, “Dad, what the fuck happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian turned toward Hannibal with a growl, “Stolen! Fucking package was stolen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hannibal blinked in surprise, “Stolen how? I thought you took it to the orphanage?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weeeell I got a little side tracked. Eda, you know her. The woman with the big pair of-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I know.” he grimaced and waved a hand in dismissal, “She stole it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I left it at her place and I think the bloody postmen took it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave it at her-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span> why it was there. Now it’s gone! All my hardwork gone just like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal thought he was really pushing the meaning of hard work but he ignored it for now. Still, questionable work aside, he was a little concerned about a demon-human-musical prodigy -hybrid being let loose out into the world. After all, even if the book said it would simply be a normal child, it could easily be bullshit. For all they knew they released the antichrist with this shit. “So now there’s some demon thing out in the world?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares about that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>prodigy is missing. My meal ticket is gone." Sebastian groaned and gripped his hair, "I can't just bloody make another one! It took too damn long to get the supplies together. The first one would've been perfect!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal did most of the work but he wasn't concerned with being credited. Especially not when he could end up taking the blame for this mishap. Some demon spawn made with his family's genes had been let loose out into the world. It couldn't be good for humanity. "Are you certain the postmen took it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When I got out her package was there-the box was not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if the post took it then maybe we can track it down." he gives a shrug, "They gotta have it on record. Don't know where the fuck they'd send it-but perhaps it's sitting in the post office." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It could-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> be there." Sebastian stalked forward, "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to luck out of another fortune." he said in a low tone, making Hannibal cringe backward slightly, "Go find the box and bring it back.” He narrowed his eyes, "Don't come back till you find it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Now.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Okay...Let me get a few things." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all Hannibal knew, the child was dead or in the hands of someone far more evil and crooked. Though he wasn't keen on letting the demon spawn roam free out there. So, with a frown, he got his things together and left the house, intent on bringing the thing back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for the nice comments and kudos! I had the chapter lined up and ready to post but decided I needed another chapter before the next one just to make it flow better. But! Luckily that means double chapter upload in one day! Thank you all for your patience and next chapter will be up in about two hours, after my class lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blast from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three months in and 2D has become somewhat accustomed to parent-life. At least in his own, 2D kind of way. However a run in with the past does raise some interesting questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...Then they tie the dog up with supplies and send him down into the horde of zombies! But they don’t care about the dog, cause it’s a dog an’ dogs can do a lot of things, you know? So then the little pup starts going through-it’s the strangest thing!” A coo and a wiggle of the limbs was all the response needed from the baby for 2D to continue rambling. It’s not like the lad could talk back, but he seemed interested nonetheless. Most children had sound machines to lull them to sleep or comfort, but for the tiny tot, he had his father’s voice to do the trick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or appointed father, at least. 2D never really bothered to get a paternity test done but even if he did he doubted it would turn up positive anyways. 2D had been dating Murdoc for a few years and on Plastic Beach it wasn’t like he had really been around other people; Let alone any women he could pass time with. By the time the baby showed up he’d only been living back in civilization for about a month. The timeline made it impossible for it to be his, but nevertheless he decided to take the boy in. After everything that had happened, it was...nice to fall into something a bit more calm and patterned. His mother had been a big help, spending time on the phone and walking 2D through the processes of child care. It was a slow and often disastrous process. One particular event had even led to 2D and the child being kicked out of the hotel for reasons he didn't want to get into. It was probably for the best, though, since he guessed they'd need something a bit more permanent and personal anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today 2D had left his new apartment in favor of wandering the streets for some food and supplies. The area he was currently living in was more of a tourist area and thus it was usually bustling this time of year. He had already gotten a few supplies for the home and had moved on to simply wandering the streets with said baby wrapped snugly against his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D paused in his ramblings as something in a shop caught his eye, “Will you look at that? Speaking of horror movies, they got an original copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cronos</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he pointed through the glass. He looked over his shoulder, “Are you too young for scary movies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby stared at him blankly but began smiling when 2D did, giggling a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it'll be fine. I’ll cover your eyes at the</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘too</span>
  </em>
  <span> scary’ bits.” he hummed before stepping into the store. He grabbed the vhs he originally saw and began to look around, seeing if he couldn’t find something else to watch along with it. Perhaps something a bit tamer for the baby. He was so wrapped in the movie selection, he didn't notice the door opening or the man who walked in with an oh so familiar green hue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hannibal left to search for the package he didn't think he'd leave England and go on an unwilling, semi-adventure throughout the world as he tried to track down the package. Jumping from country to country, he was honestly surprised, and annoyed, at how far that package had gone. Was no one taking packages nowadays? Well, someone did. 2D did, the unknowing parent of the spawn from Hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, when Hannibal learned that it was 2D who finally accepted the package, he had checked the orphanages first for the infant rather than searching for the singer. He assumed the other would have dropped the fucker the second he saw it in the box. From what he knew of the blue haired singer, he didn’t think he'd be the type to take in a child and become a parent. He looked too young, too dense and too aloof to take on such a responsibility. Hell, he had been dating Murdoc. That should have been enough of an indicator that he was an idiot. However, when the child didn’t show up anywhere in those places, the only place left to look was with the singer. Lo and behold, there the little bastard was. Wrapped up securely in a light blue sash across the singers back. It would be easy enough to take; simple grab and dash. There weren't a lot of people in the store and he was confident that he could outrun and hide from the singer or any police nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled down his hood to hide his face before he began to approach. 2D was still looking away and there was no one else in the aisle. Perfect. Hannibal stalked closer, hands coming out of his pockets as he began to reach for it. But then the baby turned to look at him and Hannibal came to a dead stop. Before, he had only </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the thing looked a bit like Murdoc and 2D. It had been too young to tell. But now...that eye...that </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span>...it was all too familiar from that of his little brother a long, long time ago when he had looked into the black and worn pram. Only difference was the kid’s single blue eye shining right along Murdoc’s own dark brown. A sign of the two's relationship and the kid's parents. But he quickly snapped out of the nostalgia. No, he needed to get that thing back. Looks aside, he had to bring it back-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“2D! That you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal quickly ducked down, pretending to look at the movies on the lower shelf. He glanced to the side and saw a pair of red pumps strut by him. Shit. Better leave before he gets spotted. Two witnesses would be a hassle to deal with. He lost his chance because he hesitated-fuck! Looks like he'll need to stay close. Hannibal moved out of the asiel, keeping an ear on the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A good move since once he turned to hide in the back of the store, 2D sputtered a little before saying in a surprised tone, “Paula?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the places 2D thought he’d run into Paula again, Mexico hadn’t been one of them. Granted he never thought he’d see her again at all. Even if the two eventually settled things between them he wasn't eager to cross paths. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth even if he ended up with Murdoc in the end. Still he supposed after everything that happened on Plastic Beach, it was nice to see a less hostile face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula pushed up her sunglasses and raised a brow, "What the hell are doin' here? I thought you and the band were missin' in action." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D shrugged, "I was, kind of. It's a long story. Whales, explosions, pirates." he crossed his arms, "What are you doin' here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Business trip. Company's payin' for pretty much everythin'. It's a damn good deal." She pointed with her sunglasses at the child, "And what's that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, a baby?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No shit. I mean who's is it? Where did it come from? Last time I checked you and Murdoc were still bumpin' uglies. Unless you two adopted, I don't know where you'd pluck this lad from." she grinned, "Oh~ Did you cheat? Or did Murdoc cheat? Told you he's a dog; it was bound to happen sooner than later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no one cheated." he looked back at the baby before sighing, "It's complicated. Can't really explain it..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula pressed her red lips together as she looked between the baby and 2D before her expression softened, "Stu? Let's get a drink." she slipped on her glasses and grinned, "My treat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the three were sitting at a beach restaurant and lounging at a little table by the shore. It was fairly crowded but none of them seemed to mind. Besides, Paula was too engrossed in 2D's tale; and he was too busy recounting what happened, to really notice their surroundings. The baby just seemed to be happy he was being held. "After that, I just decided to stay here. That's when he came in the box."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. Kinda like Noodle." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula hummed, resting on her elbows as she leaned on the table, “So you and Murdoc didn’t adopt some little spawn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I found them-literally.” he frowned, “He wouldn’t want a kid anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah thought so. Doesn’t strike me as the ‘dad’ type. Not even a shitty dad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D merely hummed, thinking briefly about Murdoc but he pushed the thought aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, guess it's better for me in the end. Wouldn’t want to end up with a guy like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought he was better than me, though. At least better enough to shag him in the stalls.” 2D said with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Stu that was my pre-med days. Lord knows what I was thinkin' back then. You were the pretty boy of the group, he's just the dirty, hot bassist.” She took a sip of her drink, “Even then, I always thought he fucked me ‘cause he liked me. Didn’t think he did it cause he was jealous we were datin'.” she scoffed, “You think he would have fucked you if that’s the case.” she sighed and leaned back, “Well, fucked you sooner than later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is an arse that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Real backwards thinkin’. But I guess he got you in the end too.” she laughed, "You say I'm stupid for cheatin' but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you did </span>
  </em>
  <span>end up fallin' for him too. Guess we got similar taste in men." she laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D frowned at the thought. Even more so when he compared the two's realationship with Murdoc. He had always believed it was different than his other hookups...but maybe Paula was right. Maybe they weren't so different after all. "Yeah, guess so."But that was another topic for another day. 2D shrugged and shifted the baby in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula gave a loud sigh, “Whatever. I heard he’s rottin' in prison for now. That’s what the papers say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really lookin. After everythin’ I’ve just been lookin’ after him.” The baby cooed and suckled on his pacifier, “Bloody tosser deserves to be locked up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula stared at him before snorting, “You sound like some bitch who’s man left her with a baby.” Waving off the look that 2D gave her, she looked to the side, watching a group of tourists go by, “Well maybe you are.” she motioned to the child, “You do have a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but it’s not his.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don't know for sure." she pointed out, "Could it be yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Doesn’t make sense time wise. Doesn’t really matter, though. He’s with me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula stared at him and the child for a bit before reaching over to give the baby a poke on the cheek. The child reached for her finger, holding it tightly as he looked at her painted red nail with interest. “He is a bit of a looker.” she smiled, “What’s his name?” When 2D didn’t respond she looked back up at him, “...you did give him a name, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula groaned and wiggled her finger a bit to make the baby laugh, “Why the fuck not, Stu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t come with one.” he argued. Honestly, in all of the chaos of the past few months, it just sort of slipped his mind. He’s never had to name anything before. It was new territory to him. “I’ve just been calling' him ‘lad’ or ‘baby’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he deserves a proper name! Can’t just keep callin' him that forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He probably could, but he wouldn’t argue with Paula on it. Besides she was kind of right. A person deserves a proper name. 2D shifted so he was holding the baby out in front of him. He stared at the baby who looked back with equal curiosity. Mentally he thinks about all the names he knows and tries to put them to the child’s face. But he doesn’t know a lot of ‘people’ names. None that he would think to give someone else. All he knows are names of things; Like Casio, Neptune and Electric. Things he likes. Maybe those could be names? He’s silent for a moment before smiling slightly. “I think...Memphis.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell kind of name is that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A town in the States. Went there once, really liked it. Lots of rock and roll, rhythm and blues...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Paula looked at the child, “Memphis.” she repeated before giving a shrug. “Not terrible, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that her opinion mattered, but he didn’t comment on that. Instead he smiled and put the child back on his lap. He let Memphis squeeze and pull on his hand, making noises. “I think it suits him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so. Better to have a name than no name.” Paula watched 2D and Memphis for a bit before speaking up, “So...you and Murdoc are...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Done</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? I know he is a dick, but you two were together for a while, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...a long story.” he paused, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another</span>
  </em>
  <span> long story."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Not a nice one, hm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Not a bit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula pressed her tongue to her cheek, eyeing up the singer. Even if things weren’t great between them, she did have some sympathy. Child aside, break ups were shitty and she knew Stu was a nice guy when it came down to it. A dense nice guy, but still decent nonetheless. “Well, you can tell me about it durin' dinner.” When he looked up at her in confusion she grinned, “I’m goin' to be around for a few more days. Let’s catch up a bit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not for sex or anythin’. I’m bored and you look like you could use some downtime without a baby on your hip every second.” she smirked and chewed on her straw, “When’s the last time you had a smoke?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that 2D let out a heavy sigh, putting a hand on his head, “Two days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula cackled at his expression but shifted in her chair before she held her hands out. “Give him here. I’ll hold him while you step aside.” she motioned to the smoking area behind them. It wasn’t too far but it would be far enough to give 2D some well needed time alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of hesitation but eventually he nodded, “Thanks Paula.” he said, handing off Memphis to her. The baby seemed confused when placed in another lap but was distracted well enough by Paula tapping her nails against her empty glass and shaking the cup to make a light rattle noise with the ice. After ensuring that Memphis would be fine 2D left and lit up a cigarette. He took a long, well needed, drag before letting out a happy sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned against a shady spot on the wall and kept an eye on Memphis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple yards down Hannibal was half hidden behind an old payphone near the beach. He looked at 2D before looking back at the woman who was holding the child. “He’s stepped away from the baby.” he said into the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what are you waiting for? Grab the little bastard.” Sebastian hissed on the other end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with the woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a bitch. Knock her out and run!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the idea. He could probably do it. However he didn’t want to hurt anyone if he could help it. Perhaps he could just grab it and run. The beach was crowded, people were already drunk...he could probably get away pretty easily. But…”There’s guards everywhere.” he lied. “And cameras. They’ll bag me for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ resorts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relieved his dad didn’t question it, he braced an arm across the top of the payphone. “I could try later tonight. Find out where he is living and sneak in but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like he’s doin’ fine with the child-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sebastian’s voice lowered, “I didn’t make that little thing because I wanted to give your brother and his boy toy a baby. That bastard is supposed to make us money. And it can’t make us money if it’s not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he let out a static sounding scoff, “Grab the fucking thing and then get back here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring his father for a bit, he looked at the woman interacting with the baby. It was bigger now, he noted. A lot more expressive than the cold, dead looking thing back in Stoke. He then looked over at 2D who was watching the baby with a sort of fondness as he finished the cigarette. One he had only seen on the faces of his friend's parents. Hannibal could grab the kid and bring him back to Stoke. Put him in the orphanage till his Dad thought he was ‘ready’ to start performing...A thought occurred to him. “Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just leave the kid with 2D?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking stupid or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen.” he sighed and looked down. “Sure. I can bring the baby back and put him in the orphanage like planned. But even if you wait to pick him back up, and even if he is some fucking music prodigy, he still needs to...y’know learn and get the technique down. Just cause he can play well doesn’t me he knows all the other shit.” When Sebastian didn’t speak he continued, “Why not let 2D raise him and sort of teach him? And if the band gets back together then...then it just helps you out more right? Inside information and all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause of silence and Hannibal was surprised that he felt some anxiety. He told himself he didn’t care what happened to the child. That all of this was his Dad’s plan and he was just doing what he was told. And yet he couldn’t find it in himself to tear the child away from the little life he was in now. Hannibal was a bastard...but he wasn’t evil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while there was a snap heard on the phone before Sebastian spoke, “Oh Hannibal you genius!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal let out a silent sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! We get it to learn the trade secrets and then we bring it back when it knows all it needs! Perfect!” Sebastian clapped his hands, “We just gotta make sure to keep an eye on the blue haired one and make sure we know where they are at all times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Murdoc?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, your brother’s like me. He won’t be bothered with a child. ‘Sides he wouldn’t want one anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal wasn’t so sure about that, but then again he hasn’t talked to Murdoc in ages. He didn’t know what his stance on any of this would be. For all he knew Murdoc would want to take over the idea himself. Instead he just shrugged, “So I guess I’ll stay around, then. Better than headin’ back where the bobbies will be lookin for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Keep an eye on things. And don’t lose them, Hannibal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up the payphone and stuffed his hands in his pockets before moving away to keep some distance between him and the little group. It feels like he’s signed up to a lot more work than was needed...but it’s not like he had much else going for him. It was either this or jail and he could use a little break of both. With one last look toward the group he walks further into the crowd to ensure that he isn’t seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a lot more refreshed 2D after the smoke break he headed back to Paula and Memphis was a more relaxed demeanor. However his smile faded when he noticed Paula had taken off her sunglasses and was staring at Memphis with a look he couldn’t quite place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paula opened and closed her mouth several times as she looked down at the baby, unsure of how to approach this. Dark hair, lightly tanned olive skin...the smile was all 2D, as was the light and wild texture of his hair. The nose, cute and button, was also 2D but...those eyes...that shade of brown...the shape...the jaw…”Stu.” When the singer raises his eyebrows slightly in questioning she looks back at him, grimacing a bit, “Does.. doesn’t he kind of...look like...you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, sure but-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>"You...</span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Murdoc?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And next one up! Not sure when the next chapter will be since college is picking up but it should happen during this month. Follow my tumblr for updates! Also next chapter we get bring in the rest of the family~ Especially parent #2 ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three years have passed and Gorillaz is once again reforming. There's a lot to talk about in each other's absence...but first, introductions need to be made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're fired." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words that weren't exactly surprising to hear but still nevertheless a downer. 2D grimaced as he was handed the pink slip. His former boss gave a sigh and slight smile of encouragement before motioning toward the door. Well, guess that was his cue to leave. He took off the lanyard and set it down on the boss' desk before he walked out into the factory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long time coming, sure. And it's not like weaving bracelets was exactly his dream job after the band, but it was still a bummer to get fired. Especially when he's never been fired before. If he remembered correctly, he only worked two other jobs before he started Gorillaz. One at an ice cream shop in Sussex and the other at his Uncle's Organ Emporium. Both jobs he had quit on his own. The first one because he had to start school again and the other was because...well, the accident and everything else after that. He had never been fired before and he had to say, it didn't feel great. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a slight frown he shoved the paper in his back pocket before grabbing his things and saying goodbye to the workers he liked one last time. They couldn't talk much because of the language barrier but they managed. Besides, they loved laughing at 2D's mistakes and screw ups; which happened on an almost daily basis. Entertaining, sure, but it was also probably the reason he lost his job in the first place. Oh well. Once out of the factory he headed toward the daycare center to pick up Memphis, slightly mourning the loss of his job. In the end it didn't really matter. It's not like he needed the money. However it had been a great distraction from the inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days ago he had gotten a letter from Noodle, Russel and Murdoc to come back to West London so they could reform Gorillaz again. It was not a letter he was excited to recieve. It was also a task that was easier said than done. On one hand, he wanted to go back. He wanted to make music again and see everyone who, last time they had been together, were all in danger. On the other hand, he had to see Murdoc once more and introduce everyone to Memphis. He didn't think they'd treat him badly-...well, he didn't think Noodle or Russel would but Murdoc…Murdoc, Murdoc, Murdoc. Why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> always the issue when it came to things like this? Regardless, going back to London came with other struggles than just an old goth. He'd have to tie up loose ends here and get ready to make a big move out of Mexico and back to England...An even tougher feat given he had a child now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living with Memphis had been an adventure in and of itself but one he was glad he had taken up. It wasn't easy, but he found life to be quite fun with the now three year old. There was a lot of learning on 2D's part and he had to get used to being in charge of a child now. It was a lot of trial and error, but luckily Memphis was a lot more resilient than most kids and seemed fairly adept on his own, even as a baby. There were some things to get used to though. Like bottles, diapers, food, dealing with temper tantrums, learning to play with a child and overall keeping them healthy and alive. For someone as scatterbrained as him, it had been a lot to take in but he had managed to get into a routine that worked for them both. Though it was admittedly a weird schedule. He still didn't know why Memphis woke up and was active during the witching hour. Even as a baby he had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night regardless of how tired he was. It wasn't something 2D could correct though, no matter how hard he tried. But now that he was a toddler, 2D had gotten around the other's extremely early wake up time by leaving things for Memphis to do and occupy his time till 2D woke up. Though sometimes he'd wander into 2D's room and wake 2D up anyway. If he were lucky, Memphis would hang around a bit before falling asleep again right next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn't the only strange thing Memphis did. There were some other...not quite right quirks that Memphis had. 2D didn't have a lot of experience with kids, sure. He couldn't really say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> other child did these things, because he's never spent time with a child long enough to know. But he didn't think drawing pentagrams and sigils, knowing Latin, having an almost inhuman tolerance for fire and sometimes, during big fits or tantrums, having red eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> child-like behaviors. Though when he told his Mom about it she said he was just over reacting and Paula said that kids are creepy in general. So maybe 2D was just seeing things. Maybe the phrase 'demon spawn' was more than just a saying on behavior. Other than that, Memphis seemed to be normal. And even if he wasn't, he loved him regardless. He was a very sweet child and 2D was happy to have him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D also enjoyed that the other had an insane love of music. No matter how severe the tantrums or heavy the tears, Memphis could always be soothed or entertained by music. Not baby music but </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>music that 2D was more than happy to share with him. Some of his favorite moments with Memphis were just listening to an album with him while they laid on the floor or setting his son on the couch next to him as he played the keyboard or guitar. The look of wonder and joy on the child's face was one thing he couldn't forget. It made him smile as 2D opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The daycare center was loud and bustling as 2D stepped inside. He winced at the sound of children screaming and running about. But he did his best to ignore it as he spotted Memphis sitting at one of the small tables. "Memphis!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child perked up and looked around before he caught sight of 2D. A big smile spread across his face before he quickly got up and ran toward 2D. "Dad!" he said as he reached for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D leaned over the railing and scooped the other up, "Did you have fun?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm!" he nodded and held up his picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah...another pentagram?And...is that your teacher on it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D smiled nervously, knowing the teacher in charge probably didn't like that. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been told about his son's satanic drawings. Deciding to avoid another stern talk with the staff he quickly moved over to the cubby area and gathered Memphis' things. "Time to go home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I got some things to talk about with you, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Adios Señora!" Memphis called out to the teacher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D quickly signed the other out before the woman could stop him at the door, "Did the lady like your drawing today?" he asked once they were outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did she say?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh dios!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm…" 2D didn't comment on that any further, holding Memphis securely on his hip as he made his way back to the apartment. After a moment he spoke, "Remember when I got that letter last week?" When the other nodded he continued, "Well, it was from a few friends of mine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Friends?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. The ones I was in that band with. The one that makes the songs you like?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis gave a puzzled hum, looking at him with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D sighed, guessing that was his mistake. Memphis liked a lot of songs. "My band. The one that goes…" he sang the bass riff to Feel Good Inc. The fact that Memphis had a preference for the bass heavy songs in the Gorillaz repertoire, and riffs like that in general, stung. Not that they weren't good songs, he was happy that Memphis liked his music, but hearing Murdoc's all too familiar sound echo throughout the apartment made his heart ache in a way that was as infuriating as it was painful. But he pushed the thought aside as Memphis smiled and nodded in recognition. "Well, they want to start making music again. Which means I'll be in a band and sing with them again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah wow." 2D couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, "But they're in England. And that means we would have to go there. We'd have to move."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave home?" he frowned, "Forever?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. But," he smiled, "We can go meet your Grandpa and Grandma in England. And you can meet the rest of the band. Sound fun?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis seemed unsure, humming as he looked down and played with the teal bracelet on his hand. Something 2D had given him from work not too long ago. "But home…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D's expression softened and he gently patted his back, "I know it's a bit scary, but we'll still be together and you can have sleepovers at Grandma and Grandpa's house. And you can meet some of your favorite bands and singers too." he carefully tilted his chin up, "It'll be fun and we can have a new house and more instruments too. It'll be an adventure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis hesitated before he eventually nodded, "Okay." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." He gave the toddler a hug and kiss on the cheek, laughing as Memphis laughed, "So what do you say, Memphis? Are you ready to head to England?" An eager nod and laugh was all 2D needed to feel better and more confident about the situation. He walked a bit lighter down the street, feeling a little better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was not far behind, having followed and listened to the whole conversation. Once he gathered all he needed to know he quickly disappeared into the next alley. Hmph. Looks like he'll be needing a plane ticket soon...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in West London the rest of Gorillaz had managed to come together once more; all of them traveling far to get back to the familiar city. Of course none of it would have been possible had it not been for the work of one grimy old bastard who couldn't let the band go no matter what life threw at them. Not that the rest could complain since they all kept coming back as well. Though that was what family did, right? Forgive and forget? Either way, the band was nearly complete, all they were missing was just one more member. Something they were all painfully aware of since Murdoc had not shut up about it since they got 2D's letter back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a big deal, alright? I'm just working by contract and as much as I hate to admit it, Gorillaz is not Gorillaz without </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice. So we had to send a letter to 2D and tell him to come back. I mean, I'm not surprised he answered. What else does that dumbass have besides the band and singing? Huh? Nothing that’s what. I knew he'd come back-I knew it so it's not a surprise; who said it was a surprise? Because it most certainly is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>." he huffed, "So thank you for asking but no- I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried about 2D coming back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All I fucking said was we were out of milk." Russel looks at him from the couch as he sits next to Noodle. "Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that's been talking about 2D for the past two weeks. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not true, I'm not even worried for the little twerp." Murdoc huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You</span>
  <em>
    <span> should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be worried about 2D coming back, though." Noodle glared at him as she looked up from her phone, "You were terrible to him and he deserves to kick your ass. We all should kick your ass, actually."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad." Murdoc leans against the wall and crosses his arms. "It was...a weird time for everyone, okay? Lots of emotions going around-you know, things we don't need to discuss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She does have a point though, Murdoc." Russel chimes in, "Even before all this shit, you were a terrible fucking friend and boyfriend to him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's called 'tough love', you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is called, 'no wonder he broke up with you', you know." Noodle said, making air quotes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! No one said broken up, just on...hiatus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noodle snorted at that and Russel shook his head. "Sure, sure. You're lucky he stayed with your ass this long. Hell, I don't even know why he got with you in the first place." Russel scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause he's a bloody idiot who doesn't think." Murdoc's voice is a bit soft though and he looks away. "He's like a drooling puppy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm." Russel looks back toward the TV, "We'll see how much of an 'idiot' he still is when he gets back. Which should be...in a few hours?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just about." Noodle leans back into the couch and grins, "I miss 2D, I can not wait to see him again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Same. Hope he's been doing ok after all this time. Poor guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc doesn't comment, glancing at the window that looked over the empty street before huffing and going back to his room. Noodle and Russel exchange a glance before they look back toward the TV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's late afternoon when they finally arrive in Heathrow Airport. 2D steps out into the terminal with a sigh, glad to be back home for the most part. The flight wasn't too bad. Memphis was mostly sleeping on 2D's lap or drawing idly on the tray table. Though toward the end he did try to harass the people behind them by throwing crayons but luckily it was toward the end of the flight and he managed to escape any fights as they quickly got off the plane. It was a Wednesday so luckily it wasn't busy as they made their way out of the airport and to the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, this is England. What do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Grey." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Yeah, that's about right." 2D shifted his hold on the three year old as he looked around, shifting him onto his hip. "You're goin' to meet new people today. Very good friends of mine." Well, two of them were at least but Memphis didn't need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like Aunty Paula?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, like Aunty Paula." He honestly hadn't expected his ex to play a part in his son's life but he supposed Memphis needed a more accessible family member than just himself. Besides she was a much better person after therapy and medication. She even convinced 2D to get some therapy himself. It was nice having her around as someone to talk to about all this stuff. Getting her to watch Memphis for a bit whenever she was in town was another benefit as well. "We are goin' to meet a new Aunty and Uncle today. Sound fun?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now we gotta find a ride first-...ah." 2D stopped as he spotted a man holding up a sign with, not his name, but WANKER written in shitty, red letters. The penmanship, and insult, was immediately familiar. Of course Murdoc would do something like this. Holding back a sigh, he looked at Memphis, "Looks like they are expecting us." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting in the car he had Memphis on his lap once more as they headed toward West London where they would set up Gorillaz HQ for now. He rested an elbow on the car door and looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by. It was all so familiar and yet it didn't make him feel any better like he thought it would. 2D didn't regret coming back, but the realization of what he was going to do was finally catching up to him. He was going back to a life that came with a lot of complicated emotions and he wondered if anything would be different or would he just fall back into the same toxic lifestyle. If he did the latter, how would it affect him? Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He tightened his grip on his son slightly, frowning at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis quickly took notice and looked up at his father's expression and frowned, "Dad?" he reached up and touched his face, "Are you ok?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tired?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A little. Are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis shook his head before pointing forward, "Almost?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just about. Then we'll get you somethin' to eat, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at him a few more seconds before he pointed to the bag, "Songs please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D fished out a pair of headphones and an ipod. "Which one do you want to listen to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alien song movie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it." 2D carefully put the headphones on Memphis before clicking on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Discovery</span>
  </em>
  <span> album and letting him zone out. While the other was distracted, he thought about how Murdoc in particular would react. He knew what the other would think and what accusations would be on his mind. Not that they were true, but he knew how stubborn Murdoc could be...And how jealous and sensitive he was when it came to relationships. No fault of his own, but it could cause him to lash out or say things he didn't mean. Luckily 2D wouldn't be alone against Murdoc this time around. The thought gave him some reprieve and he sighed. Letting out a chuckle as Memphis bopped his head to the beat, he returned his gaze back out the window. <br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about an hour of driving they arrived at the flat. It was a drastic change from what 2D was used to, as far as HQs went, though perhaps it was a good thing that it was so normal. The cab pulled up to the curb and, after taking a deep breath, he paused Memphis' music. "We're here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really??" The toddler quickly took off the headphones and went to look out the window at the building. "Aunty and Uncle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. But we need to get our things first. And I need to talk to them." He put the ipod and headphones away before he stepped out of the car, "Wait here for a second, okay?"Memphis nodded and looked out the rear window to watch 2D gather their things, bouncing with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, up above, Noodle gave a loud gasp and squeal as she looked out the window. "He's here! He's here!" She didn't even wait for the others to respond, quickly running out the door and down the steps. When she throws open the door she immediately pounces and throws her arms around the other, "2DDDDD!!!!!!!" she screamed, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D had just set the last of his things down on the curb when he was suddenly embraced. After a moment of confusion he soon realizes who is holding on to him and grins. Quickly returning the hug, he laughs as he holds her close, "Noodle! It's you!" The last time he had seen her properly had been before the accident. He had thought she was dead until a year or so ago when the news reported on her actions in Japan. But seeing her now right in front of him almost made him cry. But he managed to get a hold of himself when they let go, "Look at you! You've changed so much!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You still look the same." she smiled brightly, "Not an old man just yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it hasn't been that long..." he said, scratching the back of his head. He looked past her when he saw Russel come down the stairs and he grinned, "Russ!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey 'D." he gave him a handshake before pulling him into a hug as well, "Looks like you're in one piece. I'm surprised."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you look like you're back to normal." When he pulled away he kept a hand on his shoulder, "A lot's happened, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can say that shit again." he motioned behind him and up toward the flat, "Never thought we'd be back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither did I." 2D said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we are here now!" Noodle put an arm around the two men, "We are Gorillaz again!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cheered and laughed before 2D looked back to the car door, chewing on his bottom lip. Russel took notice and patted his back, assuming he was thinking about Murdoc, "He's inside. He's waiting till you go up 'cause he doesn't want to look like an eager bitch by walking out right away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that sounds right." 2D hesitated before taking a deep breath and sighing. His expression became a bit more serious as he looked at the two. "Uh guys? There is somethin' I need to show you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Noodle raised her eyebrows, "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…" 2D tried to think of how to break it down and how to explain the very complicated situation as fluently as he could...but then the cabbie honked and 2D realized that there was nothing more upfront than being, well, upfront. But he'd rather only be upfront once. So, "It's...well, I think everyone should see it at the same time. Can you try bringin' Murdoc down to the living room so I can do it properly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russel and Noodle exchanged looks before Russel shrugged. 2D was a nervous individual, but today he seemed especially worked up. So he decided to give in. "Aight, We'll take the stuff up then and meet you in the living room. I'll force Murdoc down too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noodle grabbed a few of the bags and smiled at him, "See you up there 2D!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The singer smiled as he watched them go up the stairs before he let it fall. He fiddled with his hands before going back to the cab and scooping Memphis up. "Of fuckin' hell…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ok Dad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Just...give me a minute." he said, leaning against the brick of the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That Uncle and Aunty?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup...I'll introduce you in a second...I just need to breathe." he paused and looked down at Memphis, "There is someone else you need to see too. A....real close mate of mine…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D grimaced and looked up toward the sky, "I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upstairs, Murdoc pressed his ear to the crack of the door. He couldn't really make out what was going on, only hearing footsteps and muffled voices as they entered. Looks like they were still down stairs. Great. Despite them all probably being inside, he didn't move from his spot behind the door. He didn't want to seem eager and immediately see the other right away. It was better to let some time pass to show that he wasn't thinking about him or eager to see him, even if he was. 2D didn't need to know that. Besides, he figured some time with just the others would do the singer some good. Let him get back into the groove of things and perhaps relax some. The less jumpy 2D was, the better things would turn out. And Murdoc wanted things to turn out good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that's why he took the offer. Of course he wanted to be part of the band again and the fame that came with it. But it had also been a decent excuse to meet his lover once more without seeming desperate. Though one could argue that the desperation he was trying so hard to hide would probably play in the bassist's favor. Given how undeniably cruel and cold he had been to his boyfriend for the past few years, 2D might be happy to see Murdoc actually care. But of course, Murdoc had a tendency to put his pride before his heart and thus saw no flaw in his logic to just ignore the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had a plan instead. Play it cool in front of the others, let 2D settle and then invite him out for a smoke or drink. He'd smooth talk the other and try to reassure any fears...then they'd be back together. 2D would forgive him like always and they would be thick as thieves once again. Only difference is that Murdoc </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to change this time. He wanted to be better for, not only 2D but, the band as well. Plastic Beach had been a dark time and it would be best if they just forgot and moved on; start anew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was Murdoc's plan, anyway, until he is nearly deafened by a loud knock to the door. He falls backwards with a loud "FUCK!-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russel opens the door and looks at him with a frown, "What the fuck are you doing on the floor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suffering from an exploded ear drum- why are you knocking so loudly??"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why were you so close to the door?" he holds out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is spying that is why." Noodle peaked over Russel's shoulder, "Like a coward"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut it." Murdoc takes Russel's hand and pulls himself to his feet, "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"2D has an announcement for us." Noodle grinend, "He wants to show us something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc scoffed and rolled his eyes, "This is gotta be good. What is it? His fucking coin collection?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know but he said we should all be down stairs for it. So he can show us all at once." Russel shrugged. Though he soon smirked, "Even asked for you specifically."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?-I mean, what a clingy bastard." Murdoc crossed his arms, "But if he asked for me by name I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could show up. If he's begging for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russel shook his head as Noodle laughed before taking Murdoc's hand and leading him down to the living room. Soon the band was all gathered in the living room. "We are ready!" Noodle called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door opened some and 2D's head poked in. He paused as he saw Murdoc and, despite the other's best effort, Murdoc tensed slightly as he saw him again. 2D cleared his throat and continued on, "Um, can you guys take a seat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this all about 'D?" Russel leaned back in the armchair while Murdoc and Noodle took a seat on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do not need to be nervous. We are all just happy to see you. All of us." Noodle said, putting a hand over Murdoc's face before he could retort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bassist growled and gently pushed her hand away before looking at the singer, "Just fucking get on with it, faceache."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D chewed on his bottom lip before giving a slight nod. He slowly stepped inside and held the door open. "Come on, don't worry." he said softly, looking down. There was a long pause before a tiny hand suddenly reached past the doorway and took hold of 2D's hand. The band stared in shock as the toddler soon followed, timidly walking in. 2D swallowed nervously before smiling at the others, "This is Memphis." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russel, Noodle and Murdoc could only stare at the child, trying to wrap their head around the whole situation. Off all the surprises 2D could pull, no one expected this. They were absolutely dumbfounded by the fact that 2D, arguably the second least responsible member of the band, had been in charge of a tiny human for at least a few years. Not just any tiny human, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> tiny human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it was even still alive and healthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, Noodle is the first to speak as the shock soon turns to surprise"...2D?" she blinked before leaning forward, "What!!" Noodle screamed, motioning to him, "You had a kid? When? How? With who??"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a long story." 2D looked down at Memphis who looked back up at him with a confused expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But...He is your kid." Russel adds, shaking his head to get a hold of himself. "Like, that's your son?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though 2D gave a nod toward Russel, he did give him a look. One the other quickly caught on and gave a nod in response as well as if saying 'we'll talk later'. "Memphis, this is Russel and Noodle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello." he waved at them. Memphis looked up at 2D and pulled on his hand, "Aunty and Uncle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D nodded slightly, hiding his nerves the best he could with a smile as he picked him up, "Aunty Noodle and Uncle Russel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Noodle and Russel began to warm up to the sudden reveal. There were a lot of questions to ask and a lot of explanation needed, but that could wait for now. Especially with Memphis out of earshot. "How old is he?" Noodle gets up and walks over. Russel follows soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm three!" Memphis says proudly, holding out three fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cute kid. Looks a bit like you." Russel says, giving the kid a handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what people say." 2D shrugged</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After watching the others introduce themselves to Memphis, Murdoc slowly gets up and walks over to 2D, standing in front of him and the child. Something slowly changes in his shocked expression as the situation slowly begins to settle down in his mind. The implication of what the child meant made Murdoc's heart fall down to his stomach. If 2D had a kid then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdcoc knew Plastic Beach had been a lot. Knew that their relationship, as of late, was not stable or concrete. Even he had called it a hiatus; And yet Murdoc could not get rid of the unbearably tight coil in his chest at the thought of 2D, in their time apart, having found someone else. Someone he cared enough about to have an actual child with or at the very least stick around to raise. Anger bubbled up in his chest to smother the hurt, but he is taken out of his thoughts as the kid speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" he looks at Murdoc with curious blue and brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Murdoc." he says with a slight frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis grins and looks back at 2D, "Uncle Murdoc?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just Murdoc." Murdoc scowls lightly at Memphis before looking at 2D and glaring, "Your kid, huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Yeah." 2D straightens up some, glaring back at the other as well. "He's my kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc pressed his lips together, "How...interesting." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room is silent for a moment before Noodle speaks up, breaking some of the tension "2D, why don't I show Memphis around?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"....That would be great." he pauses and looks down at Memphis, "Uncle Russ and Aunty Noodle are goin' to watch you for a bit." Before the child can protest he adds, "They play instruments, you know. Noodle plays the guitar and melodica. Russel plays percussion. They'll show you if you ask." Memphis lights up at that and looks toward the two other adults then back at 2D. "Be good, okay? I just need to talk with Murdoc alone for a bit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis gives one more hesitant look toward Murdoc before looking at 2D and nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hands Memphis over to Noodle who smiles warmly at the tot before carrying him up toward the music room. Russel gives 2D one last reassuring pat to the back, and a harsh warning glare toward Murdoc, before he leaves as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's just the two of them now and after some tense silence, Murdoc speaks up, "Well, looks like you found a way to entertain yourself during those years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D frowned, "Murdoc, I know what-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh but I don't think you do know!" Murdoc takes a step closer, "Because if you did then you would know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I would feel and be thinking and I'd like to imagine that you wouldn't have brought him at all if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what I was going to say. But if you did, then, well, you're a lot crueler than you let on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Murdoc-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause I thought of all people, you'd know cheating isn't exactly a 'nice' thing to spring on someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Memphis is not my son, Murdoc. Not by blood, at least."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bullshit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So the kid just happens to be a spitting image of you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have black hair; Not even before the fall. Or brown eyes. Or-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It takes two to make a child, face ache."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You both have the same fucking blue eyes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not the only bloke with blue eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's exactly the same as yours. Back when you were a stupid blue, comatose cyclops." Murdoc growled, "You got with someone else, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't! Listen, I found Memphis in a box shipped to me. It's a long story but he's not mine biologically. There's no way he could be mine. I was with you on that island."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And afterward? You didn't find someone else to settle down with? Or was it a one night stand and she dumped the kid on your doorstep?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Memphis was three months old when I found him. There's no way he's mine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You lying f-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do I know he's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuckin' kid? If he looks like me then he looks like you too. Black hair, same brown eye-hell, you both got the two colored eye thing!" he crossed his arms, "The box he came in was shipped to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> first. How do I know you didn't knock up a broad back on Plastic Beach and she tried to give him back to you?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Turn it around on me now, huh?” Murdoc scoffed, “You think I cheated on you? Cause I didn't fuck anyone else, you aneorexic twat. I was trapped on that bloody island with you too, remember?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was trapped on the bloody island, in a room under the sea. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one wandering around on freely on top. How do I know you weren't flyin' in women along with the other artists, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promised I wouldn't cheat when we got together and I kept that-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm supposed to believe you? After everythin' you’ve done. Even before Plastic Beach..." 2D frowned, "Look, Murdoc, he's not mine. I didn't get with anyone else. Not since you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc narrowed his eyes in suspscion, trying to search for any dishonesty in 2D's blackened eyes...but found nothing concrete. "But you didn't feel the need to warn me, maybe send more in that fucking letter than just a 'yes I'll be there'? No? Just let me find out you had a kid like a fucking slap in the face?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't mean to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what,</span>
  </em>
  <span> 2D?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The singer chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at Murdoc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't mean to fucking surprise me with that little bastard kid of-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> call him a bastard." 2D glares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a bastard too, I can say that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No you can't. Not to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever." Murdoc took a few steps closer, "Why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know! I just thought-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thought what? We both know you don't think, ever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was scared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of wha-!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scared of you!" 2D looked down, fidgeting with his hands, "I thought...I knew how you'd feel, but I didn't know what you'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I figured you might...I don't know…" he looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc stared at him for a while before he growled and looked away. He didn't have anything to say on that. At least nothing that he wanted to admit at that moment. All he knows is the anger boiling in his chest, so he continues on, "And what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" he meets 2D's gaze, "What am I supposed to think? 'Oh, sure! I don't care that you cheated on me-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't cheat..." </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-and had a little brat. I'll be his second dad?' Fuck off." he growled, "What were you expecting me to do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D's anger fades a little and he frowns, looking down at the floor, "Nothin'. I didn't expect you to do-...I didn't expect you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do anythin'." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well for once your fucking right." Murdoc spits out harshly, "If you think I'm going to sit around like a cuck and raise someone else's child then you really are fucking brain dead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D ignores the insults and takes a breath before looking at the other, "...Memphis is mine now, Murdoc. Whether you like it or not." he straightens up some, "...I won't force you to stay." </span>
  <em>
    <span>With me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mentally adds. "But I've been fine with Memphis on my own before. I'll be plenty fine now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc glares hard at him. He doesn't know what he wants anymore. He wanted to get back together, but now with the cheating and the child...there was no clear objective in his head. One thing did keep coming up though…"Get a test done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The singer furrowed his brows, "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said he's not yours, which is a fucking lie, but if it is by some miracle true, then I want to see it. I want proof. Take a fucking test."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D sighed and rubbed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't believe me and I don't believe you. But obviously one of us is fucking lying. One of us is a cheating asshole and I think it's you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For christ's sake, Murdoc…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're so confident he isn't yours-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By blood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>By blood,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he corrected with annoyance, "then do it. Shouldn't matter if you have nothing to hide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it'll get you to shut up then fine, I'll get one done and prove I didn't cheat." 2D sighed angrily, "But you get one too; I'm not bein' dragged into it by myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. But you know what it'll say." Murdoc glares before giving a dismissive wave, "Real nice fucking surprise, by the way. You really got me good." he sneered as he walked toward the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D watches him before he closes his eyes, "Memphis is my kid now, Murdoc. Blood related or not, he's with me forever." he closes his eyes, "The test isn't goin' change that. As much as you wish it would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc stops at the stairs for a moment before continuing up without a word. 2D waits till he can't hear the footsteps anymore, only the muffled sound of an electric guitar. He falls back onto the couch and covers his face with his hands, taking a moment to compose himself before he goes to find the others; masking his emotions with a smile when he sees Memphis again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The living room is dark, minus the haunting glow and occasional flicker of the TV. 2D has an arm propped on the arm of the couch while his hand holds his head as he watches the movie idly. It was one of Memphis' favorites though that didn't seem to stop the tot from passing out half way through. Not that 2D could blame him. It had been an exciting day and Memphis had been bouncing with joy as he got to see Noodle and Russel show off their music talent. 2D had to admit, it had been entertaining to see the three year old so engrossed in the impromptu band practice. Even 2D had hopped on the keyboard to complete the band...or mostly complete it. 2D couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the lone bass guitar resting in the corner of the room every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite initially wanting nothing to do with Murdoc outside of band work, he found himself missing the other. A part of him knew it was better to just step away from Murdoc. The other had been nothing but abusive and aggressive with 2D at the worst of times and he didn't even want to see Memphis. It would be best if they never got together again. But...then he thought of the better times; When the two could barely stop laughing at their own stupid jokes or when 2D got to see the more peaceful and caring side of Murdoc behind closed doors. Moments that made him believe for a moment that Murdoc could be with him and take care of Memphis…And then he'd think about Plastic Beach and he'd be right back to where he started. It was an endless loop of confusion that was momentarily broken as Memphis let out a sleepy sigh and nuzzled his face against 2D's leg; soon settling into the couch once more. 2D smiled slightly as he ran a hand through the other's dark locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got tuckered out, huh?" Russel says as he appears from the stairs, looking over the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. He usually falls asleep pretty early." he shrugged, looking down at Memphis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you guys watching?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Paranorman</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think. About a kid that can see ghosts and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm. Looks like he got his love of horror movies from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D chuckles at that, "I guess. We watch a lot of zombie and gore films together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the adult ones, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well-...nevermind." Russel shrugged before settling on the armchair next to them. "So...Memphis. What's the deal with him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh, "It's a long story…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make it short?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...He was mailed to me in a box. It had been a lot of places before it ended up with me. After that, I just...took him in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...A box. Like how Noodle was?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D nodded, "But, different. He was wrapped up in gross stuff...and the box was just a wet cardboard one. No note or anythin'." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russel stared at the sleeping Memphis for a while, "So you don't think he's related to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. He can't be. I hadn't been with anyone besides Murdoc for years. He was three months old when I got 'em. Or at least that's what the nurse said."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just sort of accepted it was some weird thing but a couple months after I ran into Paula-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Paula Cracker?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's fine now. She's the one who pointed out that he kinda looked like Murdoc. And...she'd know if he did." he frowned, "I didn't think about it too much at first but…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The more I thought about it, the more I thought it could be true. I was locked in a room down below all that time back on Plastic Beach. How would I know about anythin' goin' on above? He flew in the artists, he could have flown other people too…" 2D scowled and looked to the side, "Then today I thought about the stickers and addresses on the box...they all line up with where you guys said you were. So, I thought about that and…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was addressed to Murdoc first? Meaning, whoever it was, wanted to send it to him initially."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." 2D frowns and looked down at the sleeping Memphis. "It just feels like it could be more true now…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It...sounds possible...they both have Heterochromia; that's pretty fucking rare to just randomly have." he gave a shrug. "The kid does kinda look like you, but I see Murdoc in him too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Murdoc wants to take a test and see if I'm lyin'. Said he'd take one too just to prove I'm the cheater."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like Murdoc." They're silent for a moment and Russel looks down at Memphis who is blissfully unaware of all the drama of today. It looked like the kid had been in good hands, despite those hands belonging to 2D. He was alive and in one piece, which was a lot considering the track record the singer had with responsibility. After a moment he speaks up, "And what if it comes back positive?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D gives him a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if the test says that he's Murdoc's kid. What are you going to do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Nothing." he shrugs, "Memphis is still my kid. I've been raisin' him all this time. Don't see why I'd stop now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russel gives an approving hum but his expression softens, "And what would you do with Murdoc?" 2D doesn't respond, "I know Murdoc can be... a lot. But he's not heartless. Not when it comes to kids, at least. Let's say he's surprised it's his and he wants to start bonding with him. Would you let him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He wouldn't want that…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D frowns because he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. Murdoc was, understandably, upset about the thought that 2D cheated on him while they were apart. What Murdoc had said was just the anger talking, he knew that. 2D had felt the same way when he first thought of the other cheating. But Murdoc was always a jealous person. He was probably feeling a lot worse about it than he let on. "He said he doesn't want anythin' to do with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause he doesn't think it's his. But he does want something to do with you." When the singer grimaced Russel gave him a sympathetic look and put an arm on his shoulder, "I know you still like him, 'D. Despite it all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause I'm an idiot…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe so, but things have changed. All of us have changed." he shrugged, "Murdoc could have too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess. Or he's just as horrible as before…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't gotta decide whether you wanna get together tonight, but I'd think about it. Who knows, maybe he'll come around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D gave a slight nod as he looked at Russel. It had only been a day. A shitty day, but there was still a lot of time before they got to work. Who knows what could happen in that time. "...I should get Memphis to bed. Before he wakes up. Thanks Russ." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem. I'm always around if you need someone to talk to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D gave him one last smile and nod before he carefully picked Memphis up and carried him to the room to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud rapping on the door jerks Murdoc awake and he immediately sits up. The sunlight streaming through the window made him groan and he shifted so he sat over the edge of his bed. He held his head in his hands, trying to wake himself up, before there's more knocking on the door. "For fucks sake-WHAT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Can I come in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Noodle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could never get angry at Noodle; which often was a problem. With a groan he drags a hand down his face before he gets up and opens the door. She's standing there with a styrofoam cup in one hand and a bag in the other. "What do you want, Noods?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No good morning first?" she raises a brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, good morning...now what do you want?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to talk about-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bye-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to talk-</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to talk about yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No I bloody don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An Irish Coffee and full breakfast says you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc narrows his eyes as he looks at the items in her hands. The smell of the still warm food makes his stomach growl and after a moment he lets out a loud dramatic sigh before he steps aside. "Fine." he watches as she walks in, "You know, I don't think I like this new manipulation thing you picked up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noodle snorts as she sets the stuff on the nightstand, "Why not? I got it from you." She watches as Murdoc moves a couple of things off the swivel chair before she takes a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Murdoc settles down he looks at the food then Noodle, "Where did you get this shit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We all went out for breakfast this morning." she crossed her ankles, "We'd wake you but...probably not a good idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Smart. Why is it still hot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I ordered it to go before we left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...So they're all here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Russel and 2D took Memphis to go clothes shopping. Russel said Memphis could use better clothes." she motioned around them, "It's just us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, with 2D dressing him his sense of style would be shit." Murdoc takes a sip of the coffee and a few bites of food before he finally speaks, "...He cheated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do not know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on!" he motions to the side, "The kid's a bloody spitting image of him! Same stupid eye, stupid smile and face…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess they do look alike." Noodle hummed, "But it is really cheating if you weren't 'together'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were 'together' on Plastic Beach and afterward."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or on 'hiatus'?" she frowned, "You did leave us all behi-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to talk about that. That's not important." It was, but he ignores the eye roll from Noodle, "Look, I didn't sleep with anyone else. Honest. I didn't want to, if you could believe it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And yet here 2D is sporting around some little bas-...some little kid like I wouldn't-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be hurt." she frowns slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc growls and angrily takes a bite out of his toast, "Like I wouldn't...care." he pauses and looks at her, "Do you think it's his?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noodle looks up and leans back in the chair as she thinks, "Memphis does look like him, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I'm saying! He cheated, no fucking doubt about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There could be a lot of things, Murdoc. After everything he went through, would you really blame him for trying to find some comfort if he did?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But would 2D? Would he forgive you if you did the same?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...2D's different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's an idiot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An idiot who loves you. At least, enough to date you after you cheated with his girlfriend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Paual's a whore, it doesn't count." he huffed, "Look, it's his kid. You can't deny that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it really matter?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean? Course it does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it is yours, then you lied. If it is2D's then he lied, right?" When he nodded she looked at him seriously, "And then what?" Murdoc furrows his brows so she adds, "Let's say Memphis is 2D's. Maybe he had a drunk affair or something." she leans forward, "Are you going to hit him? Are you going to kick him out of the band or ignore him for the rest of his life?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then who cares? I know that 2D does not care about the test. No matter what the tests say, 2D is still going to raise Memphis like a son. Russel told me he said that." she raised a brow, "So what is the test going to do for you? Other than prove 2D to be a liar?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc opened his mouth for an answer, but soon shut it. Truth be told, he didn't really know what he would do with that knowledge. Murdoc knew the truth already, sort of, that Memphis was 2D's son. The test was really just for verification. But once he did get it, once he had physical, documented proof about it...what then? Noodle was right, 2D wouldn't change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanted to return to how things were, right? Between you and 2D?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc gave a slight nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you can't." Murdoc looked at her in surprise, "Regardless of how he became one, he is a parent now. He has a child and if you really want to be with him, the child will be involved too. The relationship will be different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not raising a kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not? Cause it's not yours?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah!" Noodle raises a brow and he pauses before sighing in defeat, "No. I just...I don't want to be a parent." he scoffed, "2D made a decision when he got that kid to be one, I didn't." he paused, "I don't think I can be a parent, anyways." he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression softened and she got up to take a seat next to him on the bed; putting a hand on his arm "I cannot force you to become a parent. Just like 2D can not force you to be there with him and Memphis. I also can not say if Memphis is related to 2D...but he is his son. And if you really do want to get back together with him, you will have to be there with him too." she grins, "You are not a good person, in fact you are a huge asshole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But" she smiles, "You were very nice to me when I grew up. Despite everything, you did take care of me and were a good guardian." She patted his arm, "I think you could be the same to Memphis, if you choose to be. Or at least, a good Uncle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc frowns lightly, but it is less hostile than before. Instead he seems...pensive. He looks ahead and shakes his head, "It's just...all fucked up. I don't know what I fucking want or what I can fucking do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have time to figure it out." she stands up and brushes off her shorts, "This morning 2D said Memphis is leaving to his parents house when we leave to the States."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it looks like you have a few weeks till then to make up your mind." She smiles and goes over to give him a quick hug, "I think if you swallow enough of your pride, you might find out how to be happy for once."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc huffs but manages a small smile back when she pulls away. "...Thanks for the food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are welcome. Bribery always works." she gave him a wink before she left him alone in his room once more. He sighs and sets the food aside before laying back on the bed. He stares at the ceiling for a moment before he closes his eyes. These were going to be the longest weeks of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rewrote the middle of this chapter so many times you have no idea. Not sure if I'm 100% happy with it but I'll leave it on the back burner for now. Drama is heating up but luckily we got some fluff incoming next chapter. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fugue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As paternity results are pending, Memphis gets to know his new family better. Unlikely bonding ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adjusting to life with the band again was a lot easier than 2D originally thought. Even with Memphis around, things hadn't changed that much; At least on 2D's end. Granted, everyone else took sometime to adjust to the toddler's presence though it wasn't a difficult change. To the adults, it was similar to how things were like back when Noodle was a child. Though with better communication and less hesitance on their part. Even Noodle had enjoyed no longer being the youngest person in the house for once, though playfully complained that she was still outnumbered by the boys. Memphis, surprisingly, had also taken pretty well to his new home life and was excited to be living with other 'family' members in such a strange place. Though it didn't come without a few bumps along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few adjustments that needed to be made. Like being more aware of what was 'child safe' and taking smoke breaks outside once more. There was also Memphis' unique bedtime schedule that most forgot about; even 2D. Noodle nearly scared the living shit out of everyone in the house when she accidentally ran into Memphis at 3am sitting on the stairs. She had been on her way to the toilet when she stumbled across him sitting down and listening to music in the dark by himself. Memphis had ended up crying from the shock and everyone came out to see what the commotion was. Even Murdoc stuck his head out of his bedroom to inspect the noise. Luckily, after she had managed to calm down and Memphis had stopped crying, neither of them took much offense and instead just laughed about it afterwards. Though she swore the next morning that Memphis had red eyes when he looked at her. 2D forgot to tell her that sometimes his eyes did that. Oh well, at least Memphis had been able to go to sleep shortly after the event that night, much to 2D's relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Russel had no real issues with Memphis and in fact enjoyed having someone to shop for. Memphis had apparently shared Russel's love of dresses and high end clothing; apparently a fan of dress up. 2D didn't care really about what Memphis wore as long as he enjoyed it and 2D got to sit at the café while Russel and Memphis went to all the shops to find new pieces to wear. Memphis' favorite outfits at the moment were Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal'' outfit and the dress from that kid movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anastasia</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Russel had nearly teared up when Memphis wore them around the flat, saying something about finally having a roommate with 'good taste'. 2D didn't know what he was talking about, because he dressed well right? But the two were happy, so he wouldn't complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc, however, had yet to adjust to Memphis even after a week had passed. His interactions were limited with the toddler and any attempt of bonding was usually ignored or rejected. He wasn’t outright mean to the child, though 2D suspected half of the reason why was because if he was caught he’d be reprimanded by another band member. Though Murdoc seemed to reject Memphis in a sort of gentle way. As if he was trying his hardest not to be an outright asshole to a kid that was the embodiment of 2D's cheating; in his mind at least. It was a start, 2D supposed. Though he could do without the glares sent his way as Murdoc left a room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had already gone to get the paternity test done, having gone the day after the conversation, and were waiting for the results to be mailed to them. They had even gone to separate places just to be certain no fuck ups happened or any cross contamination occurred. It had been weird sitting with Murdoc in the waiting room with Memphis. Of all the people he'd thought he'd do a paternity test with, Murdoc certainly hadn't been on the list. Hell, he didn't even think he'd be in this situation again to begin with. Not since Murdoc's prank/scam back when he was a young adult. When it was over Murdoc had left to go on a bender at the local bars for a few days while 2D tried to replenish all the things she had left behind in Mexico. It was a mess to begin with, but he supposed things could be worse. 2D would still have Memphis regardless and that was enough to soothe the singer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though right now, as much as he loved Memphis and would always enjoy the time spent with his son...he needed a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>break. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D sat on the couch, watching Memphis run around the living room and banging various toys together while babbling to himself. Any other time he'd merely smile and occasionally play or engage in whatever way his son wanted. But right now 2D was running on two hours of sleep, no cigarettes, no food, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>pills</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a massive migraine that had sprung up around an hour ago. 2D groaned and rubbed his forehead, burying his face in his hands as his son's footsteps felt like a jackhammer against his brain. It was moment's like these where he would have dropped Memphis off at the daycare or with Paula, if she was visiting, while he took some time to recover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However there was no daycare nearby and the rest of the band members had gone out; leaving him alone for now...well, not quite. The singer cast a look up toward the stairs and grimaced. He really didn't want to ask Murdoc for help but 2D didn't know how much more he could take. The other had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the child and yet 2D's patience was wearing thin enough for him not to care. Especially when Memphis had moved on to the xylophone toy now. The sharp, random notes stabbed at his head and after a few more <em>tinks</em> he soon stood up. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 2D walked over and scooped up the child under his arm while the other hand picked up the xylophone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad?" Memphis looked up at his Dad in confusion, still holding the little wooden mallet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to spend some time with Murdoc. I need to...do somethin'." he said, taking the steps two at a time. He stopped in front of the other's door and hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door with the toy. "Murdoc."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you decent?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well he'd take that as a yes. 2D shifted the toy under his arm before he opened the door. Murdoc was sitting on his bed with a beer in hand and notebook next to him; and had all his clothes on. Perfect. "Sorry but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell! I said I was fu-I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." he said, looking at Memphis who was tucked under 2D's arm like a rugby ball. "Why are you carrying him like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you to watch-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just for a couple-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no. I am not watching your little spawn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Murdoc-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you I'm not gunna be some fucking nanny-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been awake for eight </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a break!" he glared at the other, "Memphis woke me up at</span>
  <em>
    <span> 4am</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I haven't smoked </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> today or eaten, I've got a bloody migraine-" 2D stepped into the room and sat the tot down on the floor. "Just watch him while I try to squeeze half a day into twenty minutes. You don't even have to talk to him, just make sure he doesn't do anythin' to hurt himself." 2D's expression softened at the Murdoc's glare, "Please, Murdoc. No one else in the flat. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. And if Noodle and Russel come back before I do just give Memphis to them." 2D frowned, "Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well boo hoo. I didn't tell you to have a kid, faceache." The bassist scowled. Though after a moment he gave a dramatic growl and looked away. "Fine, fine. Before you cry or keel over in front of the kid." he waved him off, "Just drop him there and be quick about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you." he looked back at Memphis who had been watching the exchange with interest. "Be good. I'll be right back." 2D set him down with his toy, patted his head and left, quickly closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stare at each other for a moment before Murdoc eventually scoffs, "Go on, do your thing." he waves the other off as he settles back with his beer. Memphis seems hesitant at first, glancing back at Murdoc and his toy, before eventually settling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his initial agitation, Murdoc hasn't really been doing much before the singer barged in. Other than going over a couple of potential songs for their new album that is. As much as he hates to admit it, he needs 2D to work on them as well. Murdoc </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have liked to start working right away but the other was too busy playing 'mom' to be much help. He grumbles to himself and takes a swig of beer. For a while he idly flips through the notebook, subconsciously taking note of the kid on the floor, before suddenly a familiar sound catches his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." Murdoc looks back at the kid who was now staring at Murdoc. "Wait, play that again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis hesitates before he looks down at his xylophone and hits the same notes as he did before. He then turns to Murdoc again, seeming confused at the reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...is that from "Feel Good Inc"?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, "I like it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc pauses before he shifts closer and leans forward. "Play it again." Memphis does so and Murdoc's eyes widen a bit, "Who taught you how to do that? Was it 2D-er, your Dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." he points to himself, "Me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You learned that on your own?" When the kid nods Murdoc hums, "So you know Gorillaz songs?" When Memphis nods again, he gets up and pulls his bass from the closet before taking a seat back on the bed. "Alright, lad. Let's see..." He plays his riff for "Feel Good Inc" and watches in amusement as the kid repeats it with ease. "How about this?" He played the riff for "Starshine" and, again, after a moment of thinking, Memphis manages to recreate the riff with his xylophone toy. At least as close as he could with what he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc played a couple more notes and is pleasantly surprised to see that Memphis was able to recreate every single one. Memphis, meanwhile, seems to enjoy this little game, happy to hear the instrument he loved so much in person. After a while Murdoc leans back and grins, "Well look at you. Little musician, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid grins before he gets up and walks over to the side of the bed, "Bass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup. It's mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I play?" he reaches out to touch the strings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, woah." he pulls the bass back, "No way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis frowns and stomps his foot, "I wanna play!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He won't break it." Murdoc and Memphis looked up to see 2D standing at the door, seeming amused at their argument. "He's careful with instruments and stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc hesitated before looking back at the child. "You gunna be careful?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And not destroy it with those grubby little hands of yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" he reaches for it once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask nicely then, Memphis." 2D says, chuckling a bit at the kid's insistence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis looks back at 2D before looking back at Murdoc with a puppy dog look, "Please Murdoc?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Fine. But don't mess it up. I sold my soul for this." Memphis giggles at that. "I'm not joking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another laugh from the tot before 2D lifts Memphis onto the bed. The toddler quickly scoots closer to Murdoc and, as promised, carefully runs a hand over the strings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc lets out a huff of amusement before moving his fingers to make a chord, "Try it now. Like this." He plucks the strings slowly. Memphis carefully does the same and his face lights up at the sound. He grins widely and looks at the two adults, clapping his hands. Murdoc can't help but chuckle as he looks up at 2D, "You said he likes music, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D nods "Mhm." he watches as Memphis continues exploring the instrument, "Always has since he was a baby. It was the only thing that would get him to relax." 2D shrugs, "He likes the bass a lot. Next to the keyboard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know he can copy the songs on his little toy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does that sometimes, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You teach him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, he did it on his own. Walked in one day to him playin' along with the songs on the radio." He looks at Murdoc, "He likes to mess around on the keyboard and he can hold a beat too on pots an' pans. Sings a bit, but only when I do it. Else he gets embarrassed." he chuckles. "Talented lil' lad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No kidding…" Murdoc looks down as Memphis continues to try and play. Of course he can't really, since he was far too small to play. But the kid is persistent nonetheless and Murdoc finds it admirable. Murdoc even goes so far as to change chords so different sounds come out for the kid to try. "A bit of a prodigy, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess. He just loves music." 2D raises a brow, "Why? You goin' to recruit him for the band? Show him off to the fans as our new member?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a joke, Murdoc knows that. 2D would never let Murdoc bring Memphis into the band. None of them would. And yet he can't help but slightly recoil at the thought. He's suddenly reminded of when he was a kid and was forced to perform on stage by his own bastard father. He wasn't much older than Memphis was now when Sebastian had forced Murdoc into the stupid Pinocchio outfit. Murdoc scowls and looks away, "No." he shrugs, "It's just interesting is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D shrugs before he looks back at Memphis, "Come on, better let Murdoc go back to his 'work'." he said, standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, yeah. Work. Real important work." Murdoc says as he shifts the Bass to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww...but play…" Memphis pouts even as 2D scoops him up into his arms. Murdoc watches as 2D picks the toy up and begins to leave. He hesitates for a moment before calling out to them, "You know," 2D turns around, "We need to get to work writing on these songs soon. But you've been too busy messin' around." He ignores 2D's frown, "And if you keep doing all this parent shit you're gunna be too burnt out to write or sing anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," 2D frowns, "But I've been busy and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, why don't you sleep, eat, take a pill or whatever you need and then you can come back with at least some of your brain in working order. Then we can finally work when the tot's asleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D stares at the other in disbelief, trying to process what he said, "You'll watch him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might as well take one for the band and watch the bugger before you saddle him on to someone else. Or before you lose whatever mental capacity you have left." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D narrows his eyes slightly at Murdoc, trying to see if there was any mal intent behind his words...but when he finds nothing, he looks down at Memphis, "Want to play with Murdoc some more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis grins and nods, "Yeah! Yeah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Alright. Until dinner." 2D said. "The others should be back by then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The things I do for this band." Murdoc says as he shakes his head, though there is a faint smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D chuckles a bit though doesn't comment on it, placing Memphis back on the bed. "Be good, okay Memphis?" When the toddler nods 2D looks back at Murdoc, "Rest of his toys are in the livin' room, he can use the bathroom on his own and if he draws a pentagram in your room just leave it and I'll clean it up later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oka-What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back for dinner, okay?" 2D gave Memphis a kiss on the temple and a smile to Murdoc before he left the room again, this time sighing as the door was closed. Despite his tired state, he did feel a sense of warmth spread out through his chest. If this went well...then maybe things weren't so hopeless after all. 2D grinned at the thought before he headed up to his room to try and sleep off the migraine. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Back!!" The front door swung open and hit the wall with a bang as Noodle steps in with Russel, both carrying tons of bags. "Successful shopping trip." She declares happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but we are late with food. We were supposed to be back like two hours ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noodle groaned as she shut the door, "They are adults they will be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Memphis?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has snacks. 2D won't let him starve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Russel chuckles and set the stuff on the couch, "Alright, I'll call-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both adults stop as suddenly heavy metal music plays from upstairs, making the walls shudder. Murdoc's music, certainly, though odd that he'd be playing now of all times. And so loudly. Noodle set the food on the table before scratching her head, "...Where's 2D? And Memphis?" She pointed to the living room where toys and a sippy cup had been abandoned on the rug. She frowns before a look of realization spreads across, "You don't think…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Russel's eyes widen before he motions for her to follow. They went to Murdoc's room where the music was coming from and press their ears against the door. They could hear him talking, but couldn't make out the words. The two look at each other before Russel gave a shrug, "Murdoc dinners ready." No reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He probably can not hear because of the music," She hesitates a moment before shrugging and opening the door, despite Russel's hushed protests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc was standing in the middle of the room, playing his bass along with the song blasting from the speakers. Meanwhile Memphis stood on Murdoc's bed with a makeshift guitar made out of an empty paper towel roll and cereal box. The child seemed to be copying his movements and was currently headbanging along with Murdoc. "Remember use your full body, not just the neck or else-what the fuck!" Murdoc jumps when he noticed Russel and Noodle standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis grins as he sees the other adults and waved happily, "Hello!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey 'Em." Russel gives a wave before looking at Murdoc questioningly, "What...are you doing with him? Where's 2D?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc sighs and reaches over to pause the music, "He needed a break and none of you lot were around, so he had no choice but to toss him to me, etc, etc." he crosses his arms and shrugs, "I decided I may as well watch him while 2D recovers or else he loses more brain function than he already has."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." Noodle points to the little guitar, "Looks like you've found a way to entertain him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc scoffs, slightly flustered, "Weeeell what else am I supposed to do?" he motions to Memphis, "The poor kid's only heard 2D's electronic, bloopy crap. He needs to hear pure, raw, gooey, drippy, metal music." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's 3." Russel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And old enough to listen to the classics. Like Black Sabbath and the Clash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iron man!!" Memphis cheered, jumping up and down on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noodle watches as Murdoc smiles at the kid with far too much fondness. She looks over at Russel and gives him a knowing smirk, "Well, dinner's ready. You should go get 2D too." she hummed before walking out. "Hurry up, show's gunna start."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc watches as the two leave before frowning some. He knew what they were thinking and they shouldn't. This was just...a one time thing. Yeah. One time. Just him doing band leader duties. Nothing more. He looks at Memphis who was still smiling at him. "...I guess we call it a day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you gotta eat and I'm starving. Your dad probably is too if he's not comatose." he sets his bass to the side and leans it against the wall. "Go on, get your dad. Before he wastes away up there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Memphis takes off the makeshift guitar before sliding off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc walked out with the kid and was about to head downstairs when he suddenly feels the kid grab his hand, "Woah woah!" he quickly pulled his hand away, "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need help." he said plainly, pointing up. "Dad helps me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm not your Dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis frowns and points up, "Help me." he pauses, "Please, Murdoc?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bassist stares at him before letting out a loud groan, "Fine, fine. Don't fall 'cause it won't be my fault.'' he hesitates before extending his hand out to the child. Memphis grabs it and slowly climbs up the stairs with Murdoc helping him. He can't help but think about how small the kid is, especially when his hand is about the size of two of Murdoc's own fingers. Reminds him a bit of Noodle but she was much older than he was. Kid was practically still a baby. A talented baby, though. Must be 2D's musical genes in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they finally reach the top Murdoc knocks on the door and gets no response. Memphis looks up Murdoc, "Dad asleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably. Your dad sleeps like a fucking log when he can" Murdoc opens the door without much warning and sure enough 2D is sleeping on the bed with a wet towel over his head. "Hmm...2D….2D!" No response. He walks in further, kicking aside a few things on the floor. The room is about as messy as always, though Murdoc can see bits and pieces from Memphis as well. Toys, clothes and drawings of pentagrams...huh, 2D wasn't joking. The kid likes satanic stuff too. At least the kid has taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis lets go of Murdoc's hand and runs over to the bed, "Dad...dad…" he shakes his arm but gets only a mutter as a response. The kid scrambles on to the bed and begins to push at his chest; nearly jumping on top of him "Daaaaad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment 2D slowly begins to stir. He groans and sits up, towel falling off his face and onto Memphis' head. "I'm awake, I'm awake." he says, rubbing his eyes with one hand while Memphis struggles to take off the towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally." Murdoc walks over and plucks the towel off the kid before tossing it to the floor. "You've been out for a few hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" 2D looks around before looking at Memphis, "Was he good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well he was-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Murdoc played music with me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-" Murdoc grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He made a guitar!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D, now more awake, blinks and looks at Murdoc in surprise, "You did?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh it's just made out of a box and tube. Nothing big." he crosses his arms and shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh...huh." 2D smiles some, "I heard you playing music downstairs. What did you listen to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clash, Black Sabba-sabb...sabbaff. An' Dio, Ozzy…" Memphis said, trying to remember all the band names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you liked it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Yeah!" Memphis grins and looks back at Murdoc, "I like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc can't stop the smile spreading across his face and he shrugged again, shuffling his feet, "Yeah, well. The kid needs some proper culture. More than just your Human League and Buzzcock shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like them too." 2D chuckled. "And he's heard Clash before-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but he needs more than just that. Poor lad's gone his whole life without hearing Black Sabbath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's only three."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three years too long." Murdoc waved him off, "Noodle and Russel finally brought back food. So...yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright." 2D stood up and stretched before picking Memphis up, "Hungry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tot nodded but looked back at Murdoc, "Can we play again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc blinked in surprise, "You want to listen to more music?" When he nods eagerly Murdoc looks to the side, "Well...I only watched ya cause you Dad needs a break. Not cause I planned to-" </span>
  <span>2D frowns and Murdoc sighs, </span>
  <span>"But-..." he scratched the back of his head, "...Sure. I mean, if I'm not busy. There's still some music you need to hear." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memphis smiles happily and looks up at 2D who smiled back. "Alright, come on. Let's eat." 2D walks with Murdoc down the stairs, holding Memphis on his hip while the other rested on the wall so he wouldn't lose balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you haven't eaten shit on these stairs yet. Especially carrying him." Murdoc points at Memphis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm careful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, your dumbass can barely walk a straight line."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D frowned, though mainly out of annoyance. "If you're worried why don't you carry him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you two get up here then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He walked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he needs help to get..up..." 2D paused before smiling. "Did you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Murdoc help." Memphis said, looking at the bassist with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snitch." Murdoc glared at the child playfully though just sighed, "I may have held his hand so he wouldn't topple over. You might have been upset if he fell down the stairs and broke his head open." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would have, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should have let it happen; his hair might've come out blue. If he didn't, y'know." he dragged a finger across his throat and stuck his tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with you." 2D huffed, even if Memphis laughed at the face Murdoc made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stepped into the living room arguing as Memphis watches with a grin. Noodle and Russel were already seated on the couch with their food, both watching the two with amusement. After a bit Russel coughed to get their attention, "Food's in the kitchen. Now hurry up we're watching '</span>
  <em>
    <span>UK Haunted</span>
  </em>
  <span>'."  he said, looking back at the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2D sets Memphis down on the couch next to Noodle, "Okay, okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair head to the kitchen to grab their respective food and drink. Though as Murdoc fumbles in the fridge for a beer, 2D hesitates before speaking up, "Murdoc?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Thanks. For, y'know, watching him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I had to before you lost it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to, but you did." he smiles, "So, thank you. Memphis seemed to have fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc looks at him and pauses before shaking his head, "...Kid has good music taste. Better than you." he pulls out two beers and tosses one to 2D. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You an' me both like the same music, Murdoc." he says after fumbling a bit with the can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavy metal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> synth either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc snorted, "Maybe it's for the best." he tossed a juice box to 2D as well for Memphis, "At least the kid gets two different music styles to fuck around with when he gets older."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess so." 2D smiles and takes what he needs before heading back to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc watches as 2D settles himself next to Memphis. He hesitates before smiling slightly to himself and heading to join the others. As the band sits, the previous tension and hostility fades. A barrier had been crossed. At least Russel thought so, given how comfortable Murdoc, 2D and Memphis were now as they sat next to one another during dinner. The drummer could only hope that it'll last.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another one done! More fluffy Dad Murdoc one the way as well as the drama. After the next chapter we're gunna pick the tension right back up!</p><p>Follow me on <a>tumblr.</a> for updates and Gorillaz content!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stepping Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The definition of family is very fluid. This is both a positive and negative.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't often that the flat was quiet. Even from the very beginning whatever headquarters they were occupying at the time was usually filled with some kind of loud noise most hours of the day. Whether it be music, shouting, TV static or the supernatural- there'd always be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> filling the empty halls and making any sense of peace and quiet merely a dream. This was especially true nowadays with Memphis being roped into the mix. He was a child, so it wasn't really his fault for his loud and energetic personality. 2D certainly wasn't going to fault his son for being happy or acting like a kid. Unless he had a migraine of course, which usually just led to 'alone time' for 2D while Memphis hung around whatever adult was free to take him. Usually, and surprisingly, that adult was now commonly Murdoc. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his distaste for the kid originally, Murdoc had unintentionally grown fond of the little tot. Music had broken the ice between the two and now the pair seemed to get along well. If Memphis wasn't with 2D, he was usually with Murdoc. Most of the time spent together was listening to and playing music, though recently they had branched out to a few more activities. Mainly watching gory films and crafting things out of toys or various objects found around the flat. Memphis seemed just as handy as the bassist and enjoyed building things for the sheer joy of it. Even if their creations left a sense of unease with the rest of the band. The two really did get along well, much to the surprise of, well, everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Murdoc would verbally refuse any notion of actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>liking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Memphis when asked, 2D knew better. The singer saw how Murdoc would smile while spending time with the tot and seemed just as enthusiastic whenever they played. Not that the other would admit it. If he caught 2D watching him he'd immediately scowl and frown, always making up the excuse that he was just humoring Memphis and nothing more. Though, as much as the two adults hated it, they both knew each other well and 2D knew when Murdoc was being sincere or not. And seeing Murdoc smile and talk to Memphis the way he did...well, 2D would let Murdoc save face as long as Memphis was happy. And as long as they stopped stealing his keyboards to take them apart for their Frankenstein-like creations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However despite the absolute chaos the two could cause, today was surprisingly a calm one. The rain was coming down hard though no one seemed to mind. Instead the band took advantage of the rainy day weather to relax a bit more before they would need to start working on music. They've started working a little though haven't gone beyond simple brainstorming just yet. Nothing would truly start till they got to the studio and then to the States to start rounding up their musical friends but that was a thought for later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gunna love this one." Murdoc carefully places the vinyl onto the record player and lowered the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is it?" Memphis asks as he holds the headphones to his head, the set a bit too big for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're called 'Sleigh Bells'-mighty fine birds and great guitar." The music began playing and Memphis looked down and to the side for a moment, taking in the first few measures of the song, before grinning and giving Murdoc a smile. "Thought so." he gave the child a wink before looking up when 2D entered the room. "There you are. Wondering if you were going to smoke the whole damn pack at this point."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just two." 2D shook his head though smiled as Memphis waves and he waved back. "What's he listenin' to now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'Sleigh Bells'." he eyes the other, "What you got there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "We got some mail in the post." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" Murdoc helps adjust the headphones on Memphis' head, "Beloved fan mail already trickling in? A little alarming, since I don't know how they got the address but I guess-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Murdoc it's not fan mail. It's the results."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc's expression falls and he looks at the two envelopes in 2D's hands. A couple weeks ago he would have jumped up from excitement and ripped open the letter in a second; eager to prove what he already suspected; That 2D was a cheater. That he was a shitty lover and that he could go to Hell for fooling around with someone else. A week ago 2D would have rolled his eyes and opened his letter without care, already knowing that Murdoc most likely fathered a child during his time on Plastic Beach. A child that he loved and would take care of regardless of whether or not Murdoc would stay. Both of them would have left with anger, repulsion and hate between one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was then. This is now. Now the two adults merely stare at one another, no longer sure what to feel about the paternity tests hiding behind the starchy white paper. They held answers to a question that now neither of them wanted to know. Or maybe it was better to say that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to know anymore. "...Ah." Murdoc straightens up, "I...see." he pauses, "You sure?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D walks over and hands the envelope addressed to him. "Yeah." He nervously fiddles with his hands as he looks at the papers, "...So..what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'what'? We gotta open them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc opens his mouths but stops when Memphis lets out a laugh, tapping his feet to the song. He's blissfully unaware of the tension and merely looks up at the two adults with a smile when he notices they are looking at him. Murdoc returns the smile slightly before sighing, "...Yeah. We do." he looks at 2D with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D sighs, "Fine. But not here." he motions to the hallway. Murdoc nods and gets up from the floor. Memphis gives a questioning look but 2D squats down and moves one headphones off his ear, "I need to talk to Murdoc for a moment. But I'll be right there, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis gives a nod and then goes back to enjoying the music, grabbing a crayon and drawing on the loose papers scattered around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc watches the interaction before his eyes go back to 2D. Once in the hallway, they lean on opposite sides of the wall, arms crossed as they face each other. "Well, how do we do this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You open them both." 2D says as he hands his own letter to Murdoc. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shove the responsibility on me, eh?" Murdoc snatches it, "Typical." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D gives him a blank look, "You're the one that cared so much in the first place." he shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever." Murdoc snarls and looks down at the envelopes. All the answers he wanted were literally in his grasp. All he had to do was rip them open and see once and for all that 2D did indeed cheat. That the singer had shagged someone else and produced an unexpected child. Murdoc would be proven right, 2D would be revealed as a liar and then-...well, then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowns. Then what? What would he do with the information? Even now, he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do or what he was supposed to do. Hit 2D? No, he was long past that. Break up with him? They weren't even dating now. Stop hanging out with the kid? He supposed that would be the natural course of action. Distance himself from the kid that would forever be a reminder of 2D's infidelity. It'd be a punishment to 2D...and Memphis as well. Which wasn't fair, was it? Not like the poor bastard planned to be born. And it's not like the three year old would understand. He'd just know Murdoc hated him and stopped hanging out for no reason…"Fuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" 2D looks back at him. He notices the letters still aren't opened, "What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, nothing. Shut up." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been dyin' to know since I brought Memphis here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what are you waitin' for?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you shut the fuck up for a second? Why don't you open them then, if you're so eager?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc shoves the envelopes in his hands regardless, "Your kid, you open them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's n-...fine." he sighs and looks down at the envelopes in his hands, frowning as he looks over their respective names on the paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc watches him, anxiously tapping his foot. If he opened them and learned the true results...he knew it'd stick with him. Even if he tried to be 'good' and ignore it, he never would be able to just get past it. He knew who he was. He was a jealous and bitter piece of shit. It'd always be on the back of his mind if he opened up the letters...And it'd ruin everything. But if he didn't...if there was an air of uncertainty it would be easier to pretend...Murdoc looked up at 2D, staring at the blue haired singer as he grabbed the corner of his own test and was about to rip it... "Wait!" he snatches them from the other's hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D stops and looks at him with a raised brow, "What now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Should we open them now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An angry sigh comes from the singer and he pushes back his hair, "You're the one who was so eager to call me a cheater over this whole thing-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you still are, but-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what?" 2D crosses his arms, "How long do you want to wait?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...maybe…" There's a long pause as Murdoc debates his options before shrugging, "If I were to, I dunno, just throw these into a drawer...what then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D furrowed his brows, looking at the other in confusion for a moment...before it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait...do...you don't care anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do! I do care that you were most likely a cheating whore...but I don't know for certain. And...well, ignorance is bliss. That's why you're so fucking happy all the time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the insult, his hands drop to his sides,  "...so...just leave 'em? Don't open 'em ever?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc scratches the back of his head, "Yeah. Maybe one day, when Memphis is older and wants to know if his Dad really is his Dad, he can pop them open himself for verification. But for now...what's the rush?" he looks back at 2D and frowns at the other's smile. "Don't look too much into this, I'm not doin' it for the kid or you, faceache."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For who then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me." Murdoc pauses, "Well, me as in...I dunno. I guess I don't want to see on paper that my lover's a cheater. Or that the kid is half you and half a random bird." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm your lover now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My singer, then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>singer?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The singer. Shut up, you know what I mean, ass." Murdoc feels his face get hot and he curses to himself, "Look. The kid's got a lot on his plate having a half brain dead father and a negligent mother...let's not add 'bastard kid' on his list too, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D keeps grinning, utterly pleased by the other's change of heart. He didn't know how much he wanted to keep Murdoc around till Murdoc stopped caring and said he'd stay. Or at least said so in his own, 'Murdoc' way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the other's stupid grin makes Murdoc groan and point the letters accusingly at him, "Stop it. I said I wasn't doing it for you! Just...we need to work on the album."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think those two things go together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it would be better if there's no distractions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No distractions?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly. No need to get crossed relationships mucking everything up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"None at all?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc pauses at that and catches the way 2D's grin turns into a smirk. The singer crosses his arms and rests a foot against the wall. He gives him a look that reminds him of back then when they were together and 2D was in the mood and-Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Murdoc blinks in surprise before he smirks and shoves the envelopes into his back pocket. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he growls, "I guess some distractions are alright. We do have time before we gotta work…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" The singer lets out a slight laugh as Murdoc moves forward, bracing a hand against the wall next to 2D. He remembered before that their height difference used to be a problem for the two. Or at least for Murdoc, who had taken 2D's taller height as a personal insult. Even when they first started dating, Murdoc had always preferred to have 2D sitting down if he was trying to 'seduce' him. But Murdoc had quickly gotten over it and enjoyed having a taller partner. Especially the benefits of it. "Thought I was just 'the singer'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you're more than that, surely." 2D huffs and Murdoc shrugs,  "Maybe things started too...harsh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think?" 2D frowns some but the smile returns when Murdoc places the other hand on 2D's knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my bad, love. You know how I am." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sadly, yeah." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, things have been different, right? They will be." 2D raises a brow but he smiles lightly and Murdoc takes the opportunity to lean in closer and slide his hand up the singer's thigh. "So...maybe we start things off slow…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is slow?"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, maybe not slow but </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The good parts of our past, you know." 2D chuckles but bends his head down slightly. Taking that as his cue to continue, Murdoc leans up toward the singer and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both adults tense and 2D suddenly shoves Murdoc back, making the bassist hit the other wall with a grunt. Just in time too, considering Memphis runs in not a moment later and tugs on 2D's shirt. "Yeah?" he picks up the tot, "What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hungry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want to eat?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crisps." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." 2D gave a nod and looked over at Murdoc before laughing. The other had a deep frown on his face and arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" Memphis looks between the two adults. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothin', Memphis."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Literally nothing" Murdoc scowls and then shoots a glare toward 2D when he laughs, "Can't he wait?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Murdoc, he's hungry. And you two were listenin' to music right?" he shrugs, "Looks like you gotta wait now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fantastic." Still, he takes Memphis when 2D hands him over without any complaint. He follows 2D to the kitchen, carrying Memphis on his hip. "...So, you like the record?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Da da da da da- dun dun!" he says, mimicking the guitar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc chuckles, "Yeah, told you it's good. I'll show you a few more girl bands. Tell you what, secret between you and me," he leans in closer and whispers to Memphis, "I think they play better than blokes sometimes." Memphis giggles and Murdoc winks, "That's why Noodle's the guitarist. Only women can play that good" Murdoc looks back at 2D who has their back to them and...damn...it's really been a long time since he's properly been with 2D..."Say, when do you go to bed again?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"8."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little early...but he supposed if he wants to have enough time before Memphis' 3am wake up call…"You know. I have a fun game we can play before you go to bed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis gasps, "Really?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!" he grins, "It's called 'Running around the flat for a whole album till you pass out'." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh...what one?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can pick the band. As long as it's a long album." 2D laughs from the kitchen and Murdoc smirks, "What? You got any better ideas?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you know how much energy Memphis has."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, guess we'll make it three albums then?" he sets Memphis back on the floor as 2D comes from the kitchen to hand him a bag of chips and a juice box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc places the headphones back on Memphis and, after making sure the music was still playing, looks back at 2D, "What? I'm just trying to buy us some time. That way we can properly pick up where we left off later. What do you think?" he raises his eyebrows up and down with a suggestive grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think," 2D sits down on the couch, "you still owe me an apology."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?" 2D gives him a look, "Right, right...well…" he sighs, taking a seat next to him. "I...I don't know where to start."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great apology."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look-!" 2D stops him then motions to Memphis. Murdoc sighs, "Look," he repeats quieter, "I...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry. For everything. For what happened before...now...the test…and everything else" he leans against the armrest. "I know it's shitty and terrible...but I don't know how to make it up to you. I mean, can't we forget it and just move on?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" 2D crosses his arms, "We can't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc scoffs and gives a dismissive wave, "I don't know how you expect me to apologize for years of bullshit in one sentence."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You gotta promise me you're gunna be better. I know I'm stupid and I'd probably go back to you whether you changed or not." he admits, wrinkling his nose a bit at the thought. But his expression become serious once more as he looks at him, "But I'm not going what I went through back then now that I got Memphis." he glances down at the child then back at him, "I'm not gunna go through that stuff again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc frowns but looks forward, "...I know. And I don't...wanna do it again. Or put you through it. I-ugh." he looks away, "I promise I'm not gunna be like before. I don't...wanna be that way. And I don't want to hurt the kid, either. But...you gotta give me time. I know I'm gunna fuck up and you gotta give me time, yeah?" he sighs, "But yes; I do promise." There's a few moments of silence and he's unsure of what to say. But suddenly he feels 2D lean against him. He looks down at him as 2D rests against Murdoc's chest, long legs draping over the other armrest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. I can accept that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. But you don't get a lot of freebies okay?" he looks up at him, "You can only make so many mistakes before you just fall back into it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D looks back at the kid, "...Memphis seems to really like you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc scoffs but drapes an arm around 2D, "He just likes my music."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No one likes your music."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D laughs but looks up at him, "I was worried, y'know. About bringin' him here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because of me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc frowned, "You know I'd never hit a kid," he thinks for a moment, "...hard." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that." 2D sighed, "It was already goin' to be a big move here. And then leavin' him with my folks for a few months after that...and I knew you'd be mad. I just...didn't want you to take it out on him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Murdoc wanted to say he'd never do that, and he was sure he wouldn't. But that was now. Thinking back to how he was on Plastic Beach, how he had hurt 2D...well, he probably would have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, things turned out better than I thought."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Same here." he paused and smirked, tilting 2D's chin up toward him, "And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> get a lot better." he leaned down, trying once again to kiss the other when-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eeew</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both adults look over to see Memphis wrinkling his nose at the sight of the two. He waves his hands in protests, motioning for them to separate. Murdoc scoffs and drops his hand back to his lap, "2D, your son's homophobic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a kid." 2D straightens up so he's no longer laying on Murdoc, but he does stay close to his side, "No kid likes seein' their parent do romantic stuff."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess." he grumbles, "Is he gunna keep doin' this every time I try and get close to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe." 2D shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I take it back. Open the letters." 2D laughs but leans slightly against Murdoc. He notices Memphis is still watching him and, deciding to see how far the kid would go, he puts an arm around 2D. He smirks when Memphis frowns and takes off the headphones. "What are you gunna do kid? What if I kiss him, huh?" Murodc pulls the singer closer and kisses 2D's cheek </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D laughs, "Murdoc-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memphis screams in protest, running over to force himself between them. "No!" he climbs up on the couch and forces himself between the two,  "No. Gross." he complains, pushing Murdoc's face away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Told you he's homophobic." Murdoc chuckles, leaning away as Memphis stands his ground, "Kid's got balls, I'll give him that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2D moves Memphis onto his lap and kisses his' cheek too. "He gets jealous. Reminds me of someone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bassist scoffs, "I don't get jealous."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." 2D pauses before humming, "Thinkin' about it, Memphis doesn't like when I give attention to anyone too much. He didn't even like when Paula kissed my cheek-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just kiddin'." 2D smirked and Memphis laughed at Murdoc's expression. "Told you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc growled though ruffled Memphis' hair, "Touche." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio spent the rest of the night together before the whole band came down for dinner. Soon enough the envelopes in Murdoc's back pocket, that end up on his bedroom floor somewhere during the night and then in a drawer the next morning, are promptly forgotten. At least, for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How's the money maker doing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's with the band now. They've taken him in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perfect. Now he can leech off of all the band members. Less work for me trying to rope more blokes in. A one man band would be easier to keep an eye on." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sebastian cackles on the other end, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>How's your brother dealing with the little brat? I could only imagine what he must be thinking." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal frowns, looking up as he watches the band exit the studio. It had taken him a while to get back into the country without raising suspicion or alerting the police but when he managed to sneak through he had gone right back to stalking the kid like before. Nothing seemed to have changed much at first. He expected 2D still watching over the kid along with maybe one or two of the other band members. But he never once thought that Murdoc would ever involve himself with the kid. Even if the singer and Murdoc hooked up again, he figured his brother would pull a Sebastian Niccals and just ignore the child completely while shagging the parent. That was his impression, at least, until he started watching them closely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he hasn't seen Murdoc in person for years, his brother was still a Niccals and Hannibal thought he knew him well enough from that. He's seen him in interviews, seen him on tv and all that. Greedy, self absorbed and abusive-that's how the band described him and it fell in line with what he knew about Murdoc and their father. If anything, he expected Murdoc to disregard the child as nothing more than a thing that was attached to the singer. What he didn't expect was for Murdoc to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>bond</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the spawn. He was absolutely floored when he saw Murdoc willingly interact with the child when he first spotted them out in public. He didn't even think Murdoc knew how to talk to kids, and yet there he was; talking, playing, carrying and treating the child as if he was his own. And he was but he didn't think Murdoc knew that yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't a one time thing either. Every time he saw the couple walk out with the kid the bassist seemed to actually enjoy having the child by his side. Almost as much as he liked having the singer by his side too. Hannibal watched and waited, wondering if it was all some ruse. That if he kept watching he'd see that smile fade into a disgusted frown or when 2D had his back turned he'd hit the kid or shove him away. But that moment never came. It was clear. Murdoc had grown close to the child that was unknowingly a mixture of the bassist and the singer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was a problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He doesn't seem bothered."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sebastian seemed surprised, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you mean he isn't bothered?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal sighs and watches as 2D carries the sleeping child in his arms, talking to Murdoc idly and having the bassist fix the child's hat. "...Looks like he...</span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bullshit. He's probably just trying to show off for the blue haired twink."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, fuck!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sebastian grunts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If we have to deal with your brother then it may be more difficult than we thought…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hums, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He seems to have gathered my brains and devious actions. He certainly won't be easy to fool. The singer is different, but Murdoc is sharper...damn!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Hannibal really thought the 'we' was generous, seeing as he was out here and Sebastian was sitting at home most likely jerking off to cable porn. But he ignores that as he watches the pair walk down the street, following on the opposite side and a few yards back. "So what? Just forget the whole thing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No! We just gotta be a bit clever about it all. More work for me and my genius plans." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." Hannibal rolled his eyes, "Either way...he's been going to the studio and they bought him a tiny piano and drum set the other day. So he is learning from them-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excellent! He'll be ripe for the picking when the time comes."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh…" he frowns, "And what age would that be?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Five or six. Around the same age I threw Murdoc on stage. Oh it'll all be so perfect~!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a couple more years</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Hannibal cringed. He thought of taking the kid so young with parents that actually cared...damn it! Why did things have to get so difficult? It's not like Hannibal hadn't done shitty things but still…"Dad, what if-fuck!" Hannibal quickly ducked into an alley just as Murdoc turned around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" 2D raised a brow and looked around with Murdoc, "See somethin'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No...just feels like I'm being watched." he muttered, looking over toward the alley way, "Ever get that feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All the time, but I think I'm just paranoid." 2D said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Oh well. Like I was saying, we get at least two more songs in the demo phase and we can head to the states to start rallying the celebs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got anyone in mind?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not sure, but I wanna get as many people on this album as I can. Start off with a big bang of sorts, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you think they'd want more 2D than anything?" Russel raises a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well he'll still be in the album! Can't have Gorillaz without the voice after all." Murdoc says with a smile toward the singer, "But we don't wanna spoil it. Or over use it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh!" Noodle grinned, "Can we get Kali Uchis? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> her." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we could." 2D smiles, "I like her too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see who we can get. Gotta bust out the old contact list." Murdoc looks back at Memphis, "So the little tot's going to your parents house while we go to the States?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. My Mum and Dad have everythin' ready. They've only seen him once when he was a baby. They've been dyin' to see him again." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And Memphis is okay with that?" Russel asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll be alright. As long as I'm not gone too long."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More reasons to have collaborators on the album. 2D will be too busy playin' Mum to do as much as he would." Murdoc smirked, ignoring the fact that he was also playing 'Dad' and taking care of the kid. "Either way, sooner we can leave the better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we bring Memphis along with us during some trips?" Noodle asks, "I think he would like to see the States."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take him to the city he's named after." Russel chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah! I think he'd really love it." 2D grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's got to be when we aren't busy." Murdoc points out, "Maybe on tour? Or when things are just about wrapped up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe." 2D shrugs and adjusts his grip on the tot, "I am gunna miss him when we're in the States." he smiles sadly, "I haven't been away from him for longer than a few hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, gunna miss the little kid." Russel smirks and nudges Murdoc, "Bet you'll bawl your eyes out when we leave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?? No I won't!" Murdoc huffs, "I'll be glad to have some alone time again." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I doubt it." Noodle pokes his cheek, "You'll miss him. All parents usually miss their kids."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I won't! I'm not even his Dad-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Murdoc it's okay to cry when we leave just don't let him see or he'll start crying too." 2D said as he fixes Memphis' hood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not gunna bloody cry!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The band laughed and argued with Murdoc, ignoring their surroundings for the time being. Hannibal reemerged from the alley and sighed, "...Nevermind. Five years it is." he watched the band before he stopped in front of a liquor store. "How exactly are we going to get him with Murdoc in the way?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian chuckled darkly on the other end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh I've got plans. If he really does start caring for that kid and his boy toy again, then it'll make him soft. Add the stress of recordin' music and...well, he'll slip up somewhere. I just know it. And that's when you'll come in. Got it?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal watched Murdoc and 2D, noting how comfortable they were. How securely Memphis was in his arms. How Murdoc leaned into the kiss 2D gave him to his cheek over something sweet he must have said…But he steeled himself and gave a curt nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are heating up! But I will be taking a two week break to prepare for finals and projects. I'll be writing in the meantime as well but the next chapter won't be posted till after. After this chapter things will start picking up! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and comments/kudos are always appreciated!</p>
<p>Tumblr: Inconsistentenigma</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got PLANS for this story, but it'll be updated (AT LEAST) once a month because college, work and I have other things I'm writing along with this. But I do have the next chapter almost completely written so next chapter will be on Valentine's Day!</p><p>Follow me on  <a>tumblr</a> for updates, gorillaz content or just to say hi!</p><p>Thank you all so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>